


Hard Drive

by Alphawave



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Formula One, Anal Sex, Fantasizing, I'll add the smutty tags as I go along, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: Gavin Reed, the newest member of the DPD race team was excited to finally drive with his idol, Hank Anderson. But when Hank gets into an accident and is replaced with Connor, the world's first racing android, Gavin begins a bitter rivarly that has begun to affect his driving.Richard, Gavin's new race team engineer, gives Gavin an ultimatum: for every position higher that Gavin is after a race, Richard will do a dare, and for every position lower, Gavin has to do Richard's dares. If, however, Gavin wins a Grand Prix, then Richard will do whatever Gavin says for the rest of the day, no question asked.It doesn't take long for the dares to become a way of releasing their untold feelings.A formula 1 AU! inspired by the works of 16ruedelaverrerie.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [16ruedelaverrerie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=16ruedelaverrerie).



> This work was inspired by [16ruedelaverrerie](https://16ruedelaverrerie.tumblr.com/)'s Formula 1 AU on tumblr. Also my dad, the formula 1 nerd, told me about all the hijinks that apparently goes on at the racecourse so if I write something that sounds outrageous, it's probably based on something true. Check out the [post](https://16ruedelaverrerie.tumblr.com/post/184995958898/gavin-is-a-formula-1-driver-for-cyberlife-racing) that inspired me and give the creator some love!

Prologue

Gavin Reed’s life was a thing of sick, cruel irony. He had trained in the racing academy day and night, hoping against all hopes that he could race against his idol, Hank Anderson, the most successful American Formula 1 driver in history. He beat the odds, outpaced annoying entitled European pricks, crawled his way up the academy leaderboards, saved up money with odd jobs, and finally got hired into Hank Anderson’s team. He had been starstruck when he met Hank. He was everything the TV said he was, but better. Hank was charming and kind and funny, and he had a beautiful son in Cole, a boy who loved his father almost as much as Gavin did.

They were going to be side by side, the veteran and the rookie. They did practice laps together and simulations together and discussed techniques. Hank promised to show him some of his tricks from his younger days. They worked so well together. Everything seemed to be going Gavin's way.

And then Hank and his son got in a car accident, killing Cole and injuring Hank. Though Hank recovered from his physical injuries, the mental scars never fully healed.

To add insult to injury, Hank’s replacement was a racing android—the very first racing android in fact—by the name of Connor. And Connor was good. Almost better.

It took Gavin a while to get used to the idea that he was stuck with an android race partner. Part of the reason why he even wanted to become a Formula 1 driver was that his competition were all humans. So many other jobs in the world were being stolen by androids, and motor racing was one of the few places where humans still ruled. Android software was good at analysing pre-existing race data but it was lousy at split-second prediction. Androids couldn’t feel if the steering wheel was off or if one of the tires gripped the ground slightly differently. Androids didn’t feel the adrenaline rush when you get into a perfect stride, when you were one with the car.

…OK, maybe they did feel that last bit, considering modern Formula 1 cars were now electric and the androids were machines themselves.

As Gavin spent time with Connor, he slowly began to not-hate the guy. Connor was nice and a know-it-all and could be real ignorant when he wanted to be. He was even able to convince Hank to come back as Connor’s chief mechanic because he was just that nice and persuasive. Connor was a very not-hateable guy, and even Gavin couldn’t help but feel his anger cool over the coming days. But as much as his despise had waned over the months, his desire to beat Connor still burned strong. He promised himself he wouldn't lose to an android. He'll show the world he was better than some piece of plastic.

It was a month before the 2038 Formula 1 season started. This was going to be Gavin’s first ever Formula 1 season and already he was off to a bad start. Gavin’s fourth race team engineer had quit to the surprise of no one. Gavin had already forgotten the reason why. Something about him being too hard to work with, about being too stubborn and a jerk, it was usually one of those things from Gavin’s experience. It didn’t matter. He didn’t need an engineer. His team was already filled with good people. The mechanics were top notch and the cars were always tuned perfectly. When he got a hold of the steering wheel and punched the accelerator, he felt like he was flying. He didn't need someone shouting into his ear and messing with his rhythm.

In the VR simulation for the Monaco track, he had just beat his previous record when he heard someone step into the chamber. He turned the simulation off and exited the special chair only to see Fowler scowl at him. Behind the door, a tall man and his female companion’s silhouette could be seen.

Gavin smirked. “Not gonna let our guests in?”

“Gavin Reed, Jackson gave me his papers today,” Fowler crossed his arms. “He’s moved over to Alfa Romeo.”

“Pssh.”

“It’s not ‘pssh’, Reed. Do I look like I’ve got the fucking money to keep hiring these guys to babysit you?”

Gavin stood up. “Hey, I don’t need babysitting, OK? Our mechanics are top-notch, _I’m_ top-notch.” He gestured at the screen, where his new record time sat. “I’m beating my records every fucking time. At the rate I’m going, I could get the fucking world record.”

“And yet you aren’t able to get the same results in the real world because you’re too busy swinging your dick at Connor.”

Gavin looked down at his feet. He didn’t have to put it like _that_.

Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know the rules by now. No matter how much you think you can fucking do this on your own, the organisations says you need a race engineer, and quite frankly I'd rather listen to what they have to say. Every goddamn racing engineer has either quit or jumped ship. You need one, and we’re not arguing about this. This is a goddamn order.”

Gavin squinted. “You almost sound like you know I’m not going to like this.”

The door opened and in strutted Elijah Kamski and his Chloe android partner. Gavin tried to mask his surprise by keeping his face neutral, but it must have still been obvious, judging by the smug smirk on Elijah’s lips.

“Good to see you, Gav,” Elijah said.

Gavin turned to Fowler. “You fucking didn’t.”

Elijah stepped forward in his pristine black suit, his smile almost as ethereal as the Chloe beside him. “Your boss told me about your…struggle," he smirked. "You need a race engineer, and I need to promote CyberLife. I’ve got someone that can fill both roles. Two birds in one stone, if you will.”

From the shadows emerged a lone figure, already decked out in the DPD crew outfit. Knit onto the man’s left pocket were the words ‘DPD Chief Racing Engineer’ followed by the word ‘RK900’. His face and body was like a twisted copy of Connor, almost identical except for the way his jaw seemed too tight, and his clothes looked like they were choking him, and his eyes were a shocking blue not unlike the waves of the Mediterranean sea.

The android smiled as he approached Gavin. He extended his hand. “I am RK900, but you may call me Richard. Starting from today, I shall be working with you.”

Gavin spent the longest time ever looking at that hand. It’s pale, hairless flesh disguised to look like a human hand when it was anything but. He gazed up into the android’s eyes but couldn’t look for longer than a second, because the android stared at him with such intensity, like he was peeling back the layers of his soul with only a glance.

Before he could stop himself, Gavin shoved his way past the group, away from the chamber and toward his quarters. He speedwalked as fast as he could, his feet stomping hard with every step, but he could hear the squeak of sport shoes jogging across the linoleum, and he was pulled to a stop by the very hand he tried to avoid.

“Gavin Reed,” the android breathed.

He tried to continue forward anyway, but the android’s hold of his wrist was strong. Gavin glared behind him, daggers and flames in his eyes, but the android did not let go.

“Gavin Reed, let me explain.”

“No, let me explain this to you, OK? Being all but forced to get a race engineer when I don’t want one is one thing, but I am NOT going to work with a fucking android.”

The android frowned. “I was told you had an aversion to androids.”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.”

“My name’s Richard.”

“It doesn’t fucking matter, OK?”

Who’s fucking idea was this? Fowler was having some struggles keeping this race team afloat, but Gavin bet this whole scheme was Elijah’s fault. He will find any way to advertise his beloved androids. Of course he will use the fact he’s the primary sponsor to use it to his advantage.

It took Gavin a moment to realise that Richard was still holding onto his wrist. He wrenched it away, ignoring how the sparks faded away from the loss of Richard's touch. His hands were surprisingly smooth and gentle.

“Have you calmed down?”

Gavin gritted his teeth.

“Close enough,” Richard sighed. “Your cousin has been most forthcoming about you and your personality traits. You are talented and driven, and in your first year at Formula 2, you took the championship title." He crossed his arms. "I was also told you are competitive and stubborn. A lot of the previous engineers have tried to smooth out your rivalry with Connor, but I think this rivalry can work to your advantage. If you will allow me, I think I have come up with an arrangement that will benefit everyone.”

“Oh really? Am I supposed to believe that bull? What can you propose that will make me win my races AND not kick your fucking ass to the curb?”

“A bet,” Richard said simply.

Gavin scoffed. This was easily the most ridiculous thing he’s heard. “And just how can a bet help us both out?”

“Every pole position you get above Connor in any official race—practice and qualifying— and  I will do one dare of your choosing. Get first place, however, and I will do literally anything you ask me to do, no matter how demeaning or humiliating or dangerous it might be.”

From a pocket, Richard unfolded a piece of paper. Gavin peered at it curiously. It was a formal letter for his resignation. Richard’s model number and a few signatures were already on it.

“You get first place, I will hand this in and quit. You’ll get to go on your own for the rest of your career, and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Gavin snatched the paper out of Richard’s hands for a better look, his eyes widening. It was legit. All that was needed was Richard’s signature and he was as good as gone. He could finally race how he wanted to, without androids or anyone else to get in his way.

Richard extended his hand, raising his eyebrows. Despite his best efforts, Gavin couldn’t take his eyes away from Richard’s lips, pulled down to a neutral expression. Suppressing a shiver, Gavin handed the paper back. “I’m going to fucking hate this.”

“You’re going to love it,” Richard smiled. For some reason, Gavin could feel his stomach flip. Androids always had such unnerving smiles, but for some reason Richard’s looked like the kind of soft smile a human would make. His body didn’t know whether he should be attracted or repulsed, judging by the warm heat that threatened to creep down to his crotch.

Before Gavin could react, Richard took a step forward, leaving only a breath of air between their two bodies. Gavin’s eyes went wide. He didn’t know if he should look at his eyes, or his lips, or his hair. Shouldn’t he be backing away now? He definitely wasn’t afraid of this plastic monstrosity, but for some reason he couldn’t will himself to move. Richard glanced up and down Gavin’s body slowly, as if scanning Gavin. After what felt like an eternity, their gazes finally connected. The look in Richard’s eyes was knowing, almost playful. His smile widened, and for a second Gavin couldn't help but wonder if those lips were capable of more than talking and smiling.

“I know I will have fun working with you,” Richard breathed, before turning on his heel, heading back over to Fowler and Eli.

Gavin stood there, random screaming thoughts of _what the fuck_ flying through his mind. He's pretty sure androids weren't the type to get close, so what the hell was up with Richard? Was it his model thing? Was he some stripper bot before he became deviant? Mental images of Richard wearing nothing but underwear briefly appeared in Gavin's mind before being forcefully excised. This was not the time to admire how fit his new race engineer's body was. No matter how sexy he might be, he was an android, he reminded himself.

When he found the will to move his legs, he retreated back into his claustrophobically tiny bedroom and stared at the ceiling. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t get his mind away from Richard. His nights were spent concocting hundreds of cruel, humiliating dares for Richard to do. Gavin would do anything, he decided in the solitary confines of his bed, to wipe the smile off that fucking android's face.


	2. The taste of defeat

Chapter 1: The taste of defeat

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Gavin did not get along with Richard. In the month or so it took for them to get acquainted, Gavin had pushed Richard away at every turn, avoiding him like the plague. It would’ve been easy if it was just because he was an android, or because he had a shitty personality. Either of those two would explain the heat that crept up his cheeks whenever he saw the bastard. The truth, however, was not that simple. Whenever Gavin laid eyes on him, he felt an extraordinarily strong desire to squeeze him by the throat. Whenever Richard so much as looked in his direction, Gavin just wanted to shove his head away so he didn’t have to get sucked into those crystal blue eyes. Gavin couldn’t even count the endless amount of times he had caught Richard staring at him from a distance, his eyes half-lidded but piercing nevertheless. It never failed to bring a shiver down his back. 

Gavin did not know why, but he did not want to be anywhere near Richard, which only solidified the idea in his mind that he hated Richard.

He didn’t mean to be so childish about it. He knew his career was on the line, he was all for working with Richard—or at least pretending to work with Richard—but being in his presence made Gavin feel all sorts of uneasy things. Like he was going to do something he was going to regret. He was sure of it.

He focused his time on training for the races, which fortunately gave him the excuse to avoid Richard at every turn. His practice times in the simulation got better and better, but on the real race track he could never beat Connor. During one of their practice races together, Gavin realised that Connor had learnt one of Hank’s special overtaking manoeuvres. For the umpteenth time, Gavin was jealous that Connor got all of Hank’s attention. With every passing day, he wished the race would come so he could wipe that smug smile off Connor’s face.

Before he knew it, the Australian Grand Prix arrived.

Melbourne Grand Prix Circuit was the classic beginner’s track, and one of which countless simulations have been made. In the 50 or so years the track had existed, little had changed about it. The race track was a simple circuit with only a few major turns and twists that ran the whole perimeter of Albert Park Lake. Part of the track was made of public roads that opened up after the races were over but were still smoother than normal tarmac, and a few bits of track recreated every year with better traction for the performance cars to unleash their maximum speeds. It was scenic, beautiful, and simple. Perfect for the jetlagged drivers who had to get here all the way from across the globe.

It was a beautiful March day when the DPD racing crew arrived. It was Autumn for Australia, not that it felt like it, what with the scorching sun beating down on Gavin’s back. Most of the mechanics had already opted for a more summery outfit with t-shirts and shorter pants. Some had even resorted to leaving a towel around their necks. Gavin, already fully kitted in his race suit, knew he was going to boil in that car. He did the standard pre-game things that were expected of him as a F1 racer: he did the interviews, familiarised himself with the track, pretended to be chummy with Connor, and quickly ran over the car specs. A lot of people were curious about Connor’s ‘successor’ becoming Gavin’s new race engineer but Gavin said as little as he could.

When they asked Connor the same question, he just smiled politely and said, “My brother is very excited by the opportunity given to him by CyberLife and the DPD race team.”

A very diplomatic answer, typical of Connor. What was not so typical was the stupid smirk that grew on his face once the cameras were off.

“Do I have something in my teeth?” Gavin asked.

“Nines told me he had something interesting planned for you.”

“Nines?”

“Richard,” Connor rolled his eyes. “I forgot you’ve been avoiding him.”

Gavin opened his mouth to say “I’m not avoiding him” because that was a big stinking lie and Connor knew it. Instead, he said, “That’s a stupid nickname.”

“I’m an android,” Connor conceded, his lips curling up into a smirk. “According to you, I’m not all that imaginative.”

With a wave of his hand, Connor departed. Gavin would love to go to the other direction, but he had to suffer the awkwardness of following Connor to the garages. He made it to the garage where the mechanics were going over the newest race cars. Richard and Hank were there, observing as the pit crew fiddled with the suspension pieces on Gavin and Connor’s cars. The one good thing about being sponsored by CyberLife, they provided all their latest and greatest racing tech almost for free. Not many drivers could handle their cars changing almost every race but Gavin was used to it.

Richard wished Gavin didn’t look at him like that—with that piercing gaze that threatened to unravel him inch by inch. “Good morning, Gavin. Ready for the race?”

“Yeah yeah,” Gavin grumbled, as he put his helmet on and got into his race car.

Richard pursed his lips as he approached the car. He knelt down so he was head level with Gavin, who was already putting on his seatbelts. “I’m sure you don’t need to be reminded, but this is the Q1 of the Australian Grand Prix. A lot of your fans are expecting great things out of you.”

“Yeah, and I’d have a lot more of them if I didn’t have the walking talking dildo as my partner,” Gavin gestured at Connor's car right in front of him just to make sure Richard understood.

“I realise we haven’t had the opportunity to communicate, but this is the first major race, and I do want you to win." He frowned. "If you just—”

“Did you really fucking think I want to hear your shit? I’m driving my way, not yours. You can just make sure my car doesn’t explode on me, got it?”

Richard would have said more, but the siren sounded above them, telling the racers to get into position. He stepped away as the mechanics went back to their respective teams, their job done for the moment. Gavin wished Richard would just go away, but instead he lingered for a second, his LED flashing yellow beside his headphones.

“Be careful,” he warned.

“Don’t count on it,” Gavin spat, not sparing Richard a second thought. Instead he turned his gaze over to Connor’s car, one position ahead of him. As the rookies, they were sat at the front of the pack. Gavin could feel the dark thoughts bubble in his chest as he saw Connor wave at the crowd before heading inside.

The light flashed, trickling from red, then yellow, and finally green. Gavin paid them little heed as he pressed his foot to the accelerator. His concentration was all on Connor’s car, the number ‘800’ emblazoned like a middle finger to his face. With every lap, his anger only grew. 

At the end of Q1, both Connor and Gavin failed to qualify. The two of them had gotten into an accident three-quarters of the way into the race. To Gavin’s benefit, he wasn’t the cause of this particular accident. One of the cars in front of them suddenly had engine problems, and in the chaos, Gavin and Connor’s cars scraped together. There was no major damage, but it was potentially dangerous enough that the mechanics had to take a look at the cars, and as a result they couldn't race any longer.

Gavin could only cross his fingers that his time was good enough. Throughout the entire race, he had been keeping pace behind Connor, always failing to overtake him. He had been closing the distance, however minutely. Maybe, just maybe, his time was better, and he wouldn’t have to do this stupid bet. His mind imagined all the deliciously cruel things he could do to Richard. 

Soon, the scores were tallied, and the fastest times were shown for Q1.

CONNOR RK800—1:32.248

GAVIN REED—1:32.256

Less than a second. Barely ten milliseconds in fact. Another cruel joke sent to him by life itself, he thought, if he was ever the type to personify life into a corporeal being.

He saw Richard in the corner of his eyes, staring at the board. Gavin would’ve thought he might be smirking back like the prick he was, or loudly announcing how he was going to humiliate Gavin in front of the whole pit crew. Instead, he stared at the screen and frowned. It almost looked as though he was disappointed.

Much as Gavin would like to pretend this bet wasn’t an actual thing, he didn’t want to delay the inevitable. He approached Richard, staring defiantly into the android's eyes, hoped that he could mask the terror that coursed in his veins with a well-placed scowl. Carefully, Richard turned to face him. There was no emotion, nothing in his gaze that gave a hint as to his thoughts. The only thing Gavin could see was the cool blue of the whirring LED on his right temple.

“You were close,” Richard said, his voice betraying nothing.

Gavin grimaced. “I know.”

“You know what this means.”

Begrudgingly Gavin nodded.

“Let’s head to your room then, shall we?”

Gavin was left scratching his head as Richard led him back to his own bedroom. Richard waited as Gavin waved his key card in front the scanner and opened the front the door, his eyes never leaving Richard’s. What was this android planning on making him do? Was this thing a deviant in more ways than one?

Gavin walked into his bedroom, Richard following closely by. He closed the door behind him, unnerved by the silence.

The room was rather bland for a F1 driver's temporary lodgings, but it was more than adequate for Gavin’s uses. Roughly the size of a decent suite in a hotel, the room had one large king size bed opposite a big TV and an even bigger wardrobe. Near the large French windows was a small kitchenette with a few plates and cups, a bottle of champagne resting in an ice bucket near the sink. The fridge was next to the sink, stocked only with alcoholic beverages and snacks. The rest of the room was occupied by the massive bathroom, which was far nicer than the rest of the room, and boasted a large shower and bathtub. That was Gavin’s only request when it came to where he lived. He’ll live in any shitty place he has to for the F1 season as long as the bathrooms were nice and big. 

Richard stood for a minute, his eyes glancing every which way. He walked up to the curtains and closed them, his eyes focusing on the lone lounge chair in the corner. Gavin did not move from his spot near the door.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Richard asked.

Gavin gulped, hoping the android didn’t notice, and crept his way up to the chair. He sat down hesitantly, eyes still staring up at Richard. Gavin still couldn’t tell what was going on in his head.

“I am surprised you’ve been so willing. I was expecting more of a fuss.”

“Oh, you’ll get more than a fuss from me if you’re actually going to go through with this.”

“And you think I won’t?”

Gavin smirked. “I might not be some android miracle like robocop, but I’m still part of the DPD team and I still bring in the money. You really want to risk causing a scandal?”

It was a bluff, because he hoped Richard was too young or too naïve to know the public reputation of F1 drivers. How their affairs and scandals were just as bad, if not worse, than the most sexually voracious of celebrities. Judging by the small smile that crept up Richard’s face, he saw through Gavin’s bluff.

Richard leaned forward, bracing his right arm on the backrest of Gavin’s chair. For a moment Gavin felt small and weak, even though he knew he was definitely strong and definitely of above average height for men.

“Do you know what Connor and I were originally built for? What roles the RK800 and RK900 series were supposed to fill?”

Gavin wanted to say “Of course not, you idiot,” because why would he care about the specifications of androids, but he could feel Richard’s breath on his cheek and suddenly he couldn't think of what to say. He resorted instead to an angry glare.

Richard smiled above him. “We were supposed to be spies. Infiltrators.” With his other hand he tilted Gavin’s chin up. “Torturers.”

Gavin slapped the hand away from his chin at the risk of exposing the red hot heat that made his cheeks flushed red. “I swear to god, if you think I’m going to just sit here while you literally torture me, I’ll—”

“You won’t do anything, because I don’t plan on torturing you.” Richard straightened up and took a step back, giving Gavin the chance to finally breathe. “I apologise if I gave you the wrong impression. This was just context to help you understand the dare I will ask you to perform.”

He couldn’t believe he got so worked up. Of course this pile of screws and nuts wasn’t going to do anything to him. He took a second to calm himself down before defiantly staring back at Richard. “Before you go on and make me do whatever the hell it is you want me to do, I’ve got rules.”

Richard crossed his arms but seemed otherwise amenable. “Of course. Go on.”

“First, this bet is private, OK? I won’t ask you to prank Connor if you don’t ask me to give a wedgie to Hank.”

Richard’s LED flashed yellow briefly. “A strange example, but yes, that can be done.”

“Secondly, we’re not doing these things in public. You try and make me strip in front of the Eiffel tower, I might literally tear you piece by piece.”

Richard rolled his eyes disbelievingly but didn’t object. Gavin could feel himself gain some semblance of control back.

“Lastly, and most importantly, we’re not telling anyone. OK? During the bet, after the bet, it doesn’t fucking matter. I want to actually have a career by the end of this and I’m assuming you do too, so don’t mess this up for the both of us, got it?”

Richard’s LED flashed yellow again but his lips were curled up into a smile. “I’m surprised you don’t have any other objectifications. Nothing about harming you? Nothing about _touching_ you?”

Gavin tried his best not to shiver and show weakness. “The fact you’re even here talking to me about rules suggests you’re not going to do anything that extreme.”

For a moment Richard’s gaze sharpened, as if he had just accepted a challenge to do just that. Then Richard chuckled quietly, a more neutral expression taking over. “You are correct. I don’t plan on doing anything physical to you, and I certainly don’t plan to torture you—not in the near future at least. That does not mean I don’t plan on making this a little bit humiliating for you.”

“How considerate,” Gavin said sarcastically. “You’re going to get this over with or are you going to monologue all day?”

“Before I do, I just wanted to confirm one detail with you. Say you win first place in a Grand Prix. Will all those rules be broken, as we discussed earlier, or will they stick?”

“You really think I won’t fire you as soon as I can?” Gavin laughed. “I’ll tell you what, if I decide I don't want to immediately get rid of you, I’ll tell you when we get there.”

Richard smirked. “You sound so sure you’re going to get first place.”

“I know I will,” Gavin replied. “Better watch out before I run you over.”

“Perhaps I shall,” Richard smirked.

He stepped away from Gavin to rummage through the fridge, extracting a single bottle of Australian lager. The flesh around his hand melted away as his thumb flicked the metal beer cap away. It’s something only an android could do, but Gavin couldn’t help but be transfixed by the white plastic, the tiny glimpse of Richard’s true form. He remembered vaguely that androids had this crazy 'outer skin' feature that made them look like humans, but it was still so surreal to see the smooth expanse of white and the off-blue joints. Richard noticed Gavin staring and quickly willed the flesh to return, setting the bottle on the coffee table in front of him.

“You are one position below Connor, so I am entitled to one dare, which is this: for the next half hour you must answer every question I ask you truthfully.” Seeing the disbelief in Gavin’s eyes, Richard added, “if you leave, I will count that as your forfeit, and will make you do an additional dare tomorrow. Anything I learn, however trivial or important it may be, won’t be repeated or mentioned to anyone else, so whatever secrets I learn are safe with me. If I do accidentally admit something from today, I will do an additional dare of your choosing.”

“And how the fuck can you tell if I’m saying the truth or not?”

Richard tilted his head. “I did say I was supposed to be a spy android, didn’t I? I can detect your levels of stress and hormone levels and determine the probability you are telling the truth or not.”

If that wasn’t the biggest piece of bullshit he’s ever heard, it was definitely on the top three list. “Seriously?”

“I am confident in my abilities. I will be able to tell.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. He stood up, and grabbed the beer Richard opened for him, his left arm leaning on the table. He pointed the bottleneck at Richard. “If you’re so confident, then go. Ask away.”

“Fine. Perhaps you could first tell me what brought you to the racing world.”

“It’s simple,” Gavin shrugged, a little bit relieved Richard threw him an easy question. “I just like the thrill of it all. We’re all just daredevils in this sport, seeking the next big rush. Most of the other racers, they just like to go fast. Me, I’m a bit more into the chase myself.”

"Well, that explains your competitiveness," Richard commented. He turned his head to the bedside dresser. “I notice you don’t have any photos around.”

“I’m not a photos guy.”

“Hank Anderson and Connor seem to be ‘photos people’, as you put it.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not. Don’t have much family that’s alive anymore, and the few that I do I really don’t want to associate with.”

“No romantic partners?”

“Think the gossips over in the pit crew would’ve told you if I did by now.”

Richard let his fingers trail over every piece of furniture as he headed away from Gavin toward the door. As they glided over the sink, over the TV, Gavin noticed that Richard's fingers looked long and thick. They seemed thicker than Gavin’s own fingers. He gulped as his brain wandered to the obvious connotations, then gulped again at the possibility that Richard could figure out he was thinking horny thoughts. Fortunately Richard didn't seem to notice, his hand trailing to a stop in front of the wardrobe.

Gavin tried to maintain an air of indifference even though he could feel his hands sweating. He took a swig of the beer. As expected, it’s nasty, but it was sure to get him drunk in a pinch. He might need it.

Richard turned to Gavin and smiled knowingly. “You don’t want me looking in here.”

“It’s just clothes,” Gavin croaked.

“It’s more than just clothes. Could it be something you’re embarrassed about?” Richard hummed to himself as he flung open the wardrobe. His fingers began trailing reverently over Gavin’s newly-pressed clothes. For a second Gavin wondered if Richard knew how erotic his actions could be seen. Could androids get horny? Would Richard ever touch someone with that same reverence?

“You’re an honest man,” Richard said suddenly.

Gavin’s eyes widened as he wondered if maybe, just maybe, the android could actually hear his thoughts. “I-I’m what now?”

“Honest. Or at least, you have a sense of duty. Any other person with your temperament would not have agreed to the terms of this dare.”

Gavin took a step forward, trying to hide his trembling hands. He wondered what Richard’s so called ‘stress meter’ would see? “Any other person would not have a fucking prototype android to babysit him.”

“I don’t intend to babysit you, just lead you down the path to success.” He turned to Gavin. “Though it does make me wonder why you hate androids so much.”

Gavin spluttered. “I’m not the only fucking one. Hank hates them too.”

“Hated,” Richard corrected, “and I don’t think androids were the true root of his hatred anyway. Connor believes he blames the other driver involved in the accident for their use of illicit drugs, but you? I don’t think that’s the case.”

“What? You think it’s more complicated?”

“On the contrary, I think your reason is far more simple.”

Gavin shook his head, laughing despite his nerves. “You know what, you’re right. I don’t hate androids themselves. I just hate how they’re taking everybody’s job. I hate how they’re designed to be better than humans. I hate how nobody can see that they’re not humans, no matter how much they look like us on the outside.” Gavin took another swig, his eyes narrowing. "But you wanna know what I hate the most? I hate it when androids try to pretend to be humans when it's so fucking clear that they're nothing but machines."

He almost expected Richard to retort back, that this was a sign of his inferiority complex, because Gavin knew why he hated these things just as much as he feared them, even if he didn’t want to admit it out loud. He almost expected Richard to get angry, or to defend himself, or to just brush it off like the superior being he pretended he was, but instead none of these things happened. Richard stared blankly at his hands, then at his feet, his LED a blazing red. He stood there for a few seconds, before shaking his head, his LED returning to blue.

A strange feeling crept up Gavin’s chest, the psychotic glee of his victory in their mental battle tainted with the creeping tendrils of guilt. It wasn’t the first time Gavin wondered if he went too far, but it was definitely one of the first times Gavin wished he could take back his words.

Slowly Richard’s eyes cast downwards, his gaze focusing on something in the darkness of the wardrobe. He crouched down and retrieved a small shoe box hidden in the back of the wardrobe behind a pile of underwear. As Richard turned to Gavin again, his face carefully neutral and wicked at the same time, as Gavin felt his heart hammering in his chest, he knew that he was screwed.

“What’s in here?” Richard asked curiously.

Gavin stiffened. “Don’t you fucking open it.”

“Or what?”

Gavin wanted to say anything, just let his mouth ramble something, but he could not find the words. He still didn’t know if Richard could actually tell the difference between truth and lies, but as he stood there beneath the android's piercing gaze, he believed Richard could.

“Then let’s take a look, shall we?”

The words “no” left Gavin’s lips without a sound. With an unceremonious pop, Richard slowly took the lid off and placed it on the nearest surface. His LED went from blue, to yellow, then to red. If androids could blush, this was the first time Gavin saw it.

Richard glanced down to the objects in the box, then at Gavin, then at the box again. He gingerly picked up a clear piece of cylindrical plastic with silica gel inside. “What is this?” He squeaked.

Gavin clenched his fists as he stared at his feet. “A…fleshlight,” he quietly admitted.

Richard did not take his eyes off Gavin as he put the fleshlight back. “These are all sex toys, aren’t they?”

“Of fucking course they’re sex toys." Gavin gripped into his hair and pulled slightly, just enough for the pain to distract him. "Do you know how lonely it fucking gets? Nine months of being surrounded by fan girls and you’re the only fucking F1 racer that’s fucking gay.”

Richard’s eyes widened. “You’re gay?”

“Great, so you’re an android AND you’re a homophobe?” Gavin grabbed the box from Richard’s hands, forced the lid back on, and threw it back into the closet. A few items—namely a dildo and a rechargeable butt plug fell out—but Gavin was too furious to care.

“I’m not a homophobe,” Richard stated.

“So you’re just an asshole then. Gotcha. Really bonding here, aren’t we?” Gavin scowled.

Richard’s cheeks burned as red as his LED. “Gavin, if you will just listen to me, I—“

“And here I thought androids were supposed to be the progressive ones. Fucking humans have gotten over the homophobia, and your kind can’t?”

“Gavin, I’M GAY TOO!” Richard shouted.

There was a beat of silence where all could be heard was the Australian wind whipping outside Gavin’s window. They stared at each other, eyes wide, blushes caressing their faces, their breathing so impossibly loud in this claustrophobic room. If Gavin concentrated, he could almost hear the gears click into place within his head.

“Androids…androids have sexualities?”

Richard sighed. “I can’t speak for all androids, but I know I do.” His lips pressed thin. “It’s…it’s how I became deviant.”

A million questions went through Gavin’s mind. Was he always attracted to men? Was it attraction to a specific man or just the general exploration of his sexuality that made him deviant? Was he attracted to male humans, male-identifying androids, or both? Could he even have sex? If Gavin could, he would ask, but he wasn’t in the position to ask Richard for answers. They were not close, and Gavin did not yet have the privilege of a dare to force Richard to tell him.

Gavin stared at his feet. In the swirling emotions that went through his head, he didn’t realise that he was getting hard. He reckoned his cock was at half-mast. The bulge was noticeable on his pants, and by the way Richard was trying to avoid eye contact, he noticed as well.

“You were right,” Gavin said finally. “This was humiliating.”

Richard nodded vacantly. “I went too far. I shouldn’t have went through your stuff. I’m sorry, I—”

“Just get out of here, will you?” He planted his hands to push Richard away, but instead they lingered on his shoulders. It was a not-so-subtle reminder to Gavin about how long he’s been without someone to kiss and touch and fuck, a reminder of how lonely he truly was.

Richard took one step away, then another. He moved as if he was reteaching his legs to walk, but eventually he made his way to the door and hovered there. He turned around, took one glance at Gavin’s crotch. His mouth opened, tongue flicking as if to say something, but he bit his lip to stop the words from coming out and closed the door behind him.

With Richard gone, Gavin drank the rest of his now-lukewarm beer as quickly as he could. Heading back to the wardrobe, he grabbed the fleshlight from his box of sex toys and laid himself on the bed, pulling his pants and underwear down. His cock was already fully erect, pre-cum beading at the head, twitching in earnest for some stimulation. He grabbed the lube from his bed’s drawer and applied it slowly, hissing at the coolness.

He slid the fleshlight up and down on his length at an even pace, letting his mind run through the usual fantasies, but it did nothing to calm his cock down. He remembered that curious look Richard gave him just before he left, the way he bit his lip so seductively. Tired and angry, he allowed his brain to conjure up a new image, of Richard on his hands and knees servicing Gavin with his lips and tongue. Richard wouldn't look like he’s enjoying it even though his face made it clear he loved being used, forced to swallow Gavin whole because of the looming threat of the dare. In place of the fleshlight, Gavin imagined Richard’s mouth bopping up and down, imagined his tongue swirling around the base, the head, licking every inch he could.

In both the fantasy and in reality, Gavin was so close. Richard wouldn’t stop. In fact, he only went faster, emboldened by the sounds Gavin suppressed in his throat. The fleshlight was bouncing faster. 

 _"Please,_ " the fantasy Richard moaned.

Gavin came hard, shuddering loudly before collapsing fully onto the bed, spent for the time being. Out of curiosity, he glanced at his bedside clock. Less than 5 minutes. Definitely a new record for Gavin.

“God, I’m so pathetic." With the image of a naked Richard still fresh in his mind, he smothered his face in his pillows. "Fuck, I'm so lonely."

When Gavin recovered, he would masturbate to the thought of Richard two more times that day. He convinced himself it was because he liked the idea of forcing Richard to be subservient to him, that this was some sort of petty revenge for the humiliation he felt. He told himself this even when his heart threatened to quicken if his brain lingered on Richard's smile for too long.


	3. All tied up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I couldn't be stuffed researching Bahrain, so I decided to put more effort into making my own F1 track in Thailand because that's what happens when you write F1 AUs: you design race tracks apparently._

All tied up

The Thailand Grand Prix was the second Grand Prix of the season. Until recently, Thailand’s most prestigious race was the MotoGP at Buriram’s Chang International Circuit but that all changed ten years ago when Red Bull International Circuit opened just in the South of Thailand near Pattaya, announcing with the reveal that they had won a five year contract with F1 to host the Grand Prix, and then another five-year contract after that. This made the racetrack novel in that it hosted one of only two Asian Grand Prixes.

Gavin found that the track wasn’t the most well-maintained in the world, but it made up for it in its sheer beauty and inventiveness. The circuit roughly followed the shape of the country, with a few hairpin turns to add to the difficulty. Outside the track, plants representing the six regions of Thailand dotted across the perimeter, all in vibrant colours and exotic shapes. If Gavin closed his eyes, the smell of tamarinds and orchids almost overpowered the scent of oil and grease.

Richard stood at the side, watching as the people filled the stalls. Gavin had tried his best to ignore him, but that was impossible to do right before a big race. When before Gavin had been avoiding Richard because of his dislike for the android, now it was because of the awkwardness. At least it was mutual, Richard doing his best to avoid Gavin as well.

It should’ve set Gavin at ease but it did the exact opposite. It didn’t help that whenever Gavin so much as glanced at Richard’s face, all he could imagine was that android down on all fours, naked, a lazy smile on his face as he gazed up with half-lidded affection.

Gavin tried to cleanse his mind (‘I am speed’, he repeated to himself, before realising that following the advice of a talking car from an old children’s movie was a clear sign of going insane) and approached Richard. The android turned to him, his expression carefully neutral.

“Your second major race,” Richard said. “Confident?”

“Always,” Gavin said with the confidence of a coward. That is to say, none at all. “You?”

“Not great,” Richard replied, his finger pointing at the screen, where the presenters were talking about the race teams. “Toro Rosso and Red Bull both have home advantage here.”

“Not fucking surprised. The race team and track are named after the same disgusting energy drink, and Toro Rosso literally means ‘red bull’.”

“Indeed,” Richard said. “From what I heard, Red Bull gave them early access to the simulations for this track. Gallegos and Durward will have more practice than the rest of the racers, and they’re both in the top 5. You’ll be up against stiff competition.”

“CyberLife’s still got the better cars, right? The terrain on this track is pretty slick, especially with the rain last night.”

“It’s quite uncommon for it to rain during Thailand’s hot season, and CyberLife cars are optimised for all terrain,” Richard conceded. “You might get an advantage on the slick, assuming you don’t crack under the pressure.”

Gavin scoffed. “I live for the pressure.”

“Perhaps, but there is such a thing as too much pressure.” Richard placed his hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “Be careful.”

He stared at the hand on his shoulder, warm and big and impossibly soft even through the layers of insulating wear Gavin wore underneath. How could this fucking android touch him like this? Why couldn’t Gavin say anything?

On the TV screen, Connor’s interview was playing. As an advanced android, he had a lot of different languages in his databank, including Thai, and was the only racer who could speak the language fluently. As a result, the announcers said that Connor has won the audience vote and won himself a special power for him to use: access to a one-time-use boost mode outside of the designated areas of the track. It was one of the few things that the race had learned from Formula E.

Gavin’s lips thinned as he saw Connor step on screen, looking genuinely surprised, spending several minutes thanking everybody in English and Thai.

“That tin can better get his ass here quick,” Gavin grumbled.

Richard turned to Gavin. “You need my help.”

Gavin realised that Richard’s hand was still on him, and flung it off his shoulder. What was it with this android and touching? “I can still do this.”

“Do you not trust me?”

“Why the fuck should I trust what you have to say? You’re one of Eli’s lot, just here to make the most money.”

“Has it gone into your head that I might actually want you to win?”

“You really wanna subject yourself to what I’ll put you through?”

Richard turned his head, his cheeks stained red and his LED flashing yellow. “If it means your success, I’ll do anything.” He gazed at Gavin defiantly. “I’ve already done a lot for you, not that you’ve noticed.”

The siren telling the racers to get in their car sounded. He wanted to move past Richard and get to his car quick but his legs wouldn’t respond. The odds were against him in this race. He knew that if he wanted any chance to beat Connor, he’ll need help.

In the inside, he was seething. “Fine,” he spat. When Richard stared at him curiously, “if you think you alone can help me win races, then by all means.”

He turned on his heel quickly so he wouldn’t have to see Richard’s face for any longer. He reckoned the android was surprised.

He went through the usual routine of getting into the car. The instruments were all ready, the car was warmed up and ready to burn. His body felt like fire, but he’ll live with it. He had to live with it. As he double checked the electronics to see if everything was in order, the crackle of static could be heard.

“Gavin,” Richard said over the line.

“What?”

“I don’t know if you’ll listen to anything else I’ll say, so I’ll give you one piece of advice now. You see Burr in your rear view mirror?”

Gavin glanced towards the back where a black car sat, decorated with the logos and slogans of numerous companies. “Yeah?”

“He’s the top contender to win this race. Chances are high he’ll maintain a top three position.”

“So?”

“Pretend he’s Connor.”

Gavin blinked. “What?”

“You want to race Connor? Pretend Burr is Connor. Pretend whoever is in the first place is Connor. Catch up to him, do whatever crazy things you have to do, but try and keep Burr in your sights. Can you do that for me?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Sure.” Sounded stupid, he thought to himself.

The lights hit green and the cars raced off.

For the first few laps, Gavin tried to race as he normally did, but as expected, Connor’s boost gave him an advantage and he was slowly losing sight of him. The race track was winding and the grip on the road was suboptimal and it was taking all of Gavin’s efforts to not slide on the wet tarmac. A quarter of the way through and he could barely get sight of Connor.

“Fuckity fuck fuck,” he growled to himself, aware that the rest of the DPD race team could probably hear him.

“Gavin,” Richard told him off.

“How the fuck do you want me to pretend Burr is Connor when Connor’s right in front of me?”

“Forget Connor. Pretend it’s just another android that looks like him.”

“Oh come on.”

“Gavin, you can do this. I believe in you. Just do it.”

He gritted his teeth as he concentrated on changing Connor’s car in front of him to something else. For a moment it didn’t seem like it was going to work, but then he caught sight of Connor’s helmet from the rearview mirrors and something flickered in his head. He imagined those eyes belonged to someone else, imagined they belonged to that prick Jaime Welsh from back in the academy. In the distance, he imagined a phantom image of Connor, a sadistic smile on his lips, malicious taunts about the secrets Gavin would never admit out loud spilling like poison from his mouth.

He smoothed his hands on the steering wheel and punched the accelerator. He chased after that phantom Connor in the distance, ignoring the cars that were in his way. In those fleeting moments, as his car twisted and turned around the track, Gavin felt like he had found his stride. He was getting close, the sweet scent of revenge flaring in his nostrils.

Then, before he knew it, the race was over.

As he got out of the car, it dawned on him that he hadn’t been paying attention to what position he was. He turned to the scoreboard. Connor had barely qualified for Q2 in 13th place. Gavin also qualified.

His position, 12th place.

Richard smirked at him as he exited his car, prepping it for the next round later that afternoon. “Yeah yeah,” Gavin sighed. “Don’t say it.”

“I haven’t said anything,” he grinned proudly.

In the next race, Gavin and Connor maintained their positions of 12th and 13th place respectively, disqualifying them for the final Q3. Though Gavin was tired, sadistic energy gave him a spring in his step as he led Richard back to his room. The only thing that threatened to kill the mood was the completely blank expression on Richard’s face. If only he knew what Gavin had in store for him.

Gavin’s quarters this time around was slightly more spacious, and decorated more nicely. A vase filled with orchids was sat on a desk for him, with a complementary card by the owners of the race track. Tacky, unnecessary, but the flowers did give a nice scent to the room. As Gavin went to close the blinds for the windows, Richard sat himself on the bed.

“I’m impressed, Gavin. You managed to beat Connor.”

“In two races,” Gavin said with a smirk. “You never said they couldn’t stack up, which means you owe me two dares.”

Richard opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it, letting out a deep breath instead. Though he maintained an air of indifference, his hands shook with fragile behind him. Gavin’s smile grew.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in a low voice as he approached Richard. “Scared?”

Richard could only lean back so much without falling onto the mattress. Effectively, he was trapped. “What are you going to do with me?”

“Glad you asked.” Gavin retreated for a moment to his wardrobe. It had been a difficult buy in Australia, and it definitely got him some awkward stares, but it was worth it. Taking the item, he let it pool on Richard’s knees. The LED flickered red and yellow.

Android eyes slowly drift up to Gavin’s face, wide in surprise and maybe even fear. “Ever heard of shibari?”

Richard stiffened, gazing at his feet. “I’m…familiar.”

“So you know what’s going to happen, yeah? My first dare is to tie you up.” Gavin chuckled to himself as he caressed the rope lovingly. “If you don’t want that second dare to be any worse than I got planned, you’ll keep quiet like a good little robot.”  

Richard tutted his lips but said nothing. Gavin leaned forward and grabbed Richard’s arms and pulled them in front, setting the rope on Richard’s lap underneath his wrists. Pinching the rope with one hand so it formed a loop, he took the tail end of the rope and ran it through the blight, pulling Richard’s wrists together.

“Didn’t think you had a rope fetish,” Richard commented.

“Don’t get any ideas. I don’t get turned on by this shit myself. Just want someone to practice it on.”

“You don’t hold any fascination about this?”

“Oh no, I’m definitely fascinated. Just not to the point of getting my rocks off.”

Richard’s wrists were bound and secure. Gavin might have been a beginner, but he knew enough about not cutting off circulation, leaving enough space so that the rope didn’t dig into Richard’s skin. It was probably unnecessary given that Richard was an android, but as he gazed up at him with the smallest look of respect, Gavin felt a warm tingly feeling drip down his spine.

Richard noticed the pause in Gavin’s actions. “Don’t you normally require safe words for things like this?”

Gavin took a harsh breath in, before shoving Richard harshly on the shoulder, pushing him further into the bed. He stalked closer, pulling Richard’s bound hands down to his lap with one hand, the other pulling Richard’s legs out from underneath him, crossing the feet at the ankles. With the other piece of rope, he began the process of binding Richard’s ankles together.

“The safe word is ‘rambutan’,” Gavin said after a minute.

Richard’s LED shone yellow. He glanced at the bowl of fruit next to the vase where, amongst the apples and mandarins, a pair of rambutans sat. “Should I ask why you chose that safe word?”

“They look kinda like some dude’s hairy balls, don’t they?”

Richard attempted a scoff. Redness crept up his cheeks. Gavin saw his opportunity.

“You thought about it, haven’t you?” He said, keeping his voice low. “Is that how you became deviant? Got turned on by a guy? Must be human. Not many androids with dicks and balls.”

Richard grimaced, his hips rolling beneath him unintentionally. Was it just Gavin, or did Richard have a bulge on his crotch?

“You fucking did, didn’t you? Saw some guy’s hairy balls yourself. What was it? Did you see a guy in the real world? Or maybe it was some pornography.”

The LED blared red for a second. Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. The so-called ‘torturer’ android was so easy to read. It’s definitely the second one, Gavin’s inner detective sang. He wondered what that android was thinking at this very minute. Was he the kind to observe from a distance, or did he want to be part of the action? Would he stroke his dick at the sight of some guy’s ugly balls? His dick would surely be leaking and glistening and red like his crimson face.

The thought made Gavin pause. Where the fuck did that image come from? He glanced down, thanking his merciful stars that he had succeeded in tying Richard’s ankles up and that he hadn’t gotten hard from the thought. He shuffled back, partly to give himself some room to breathe, but also to admire his handywork. Richard had turned his head to the side, obscuring his LED from view but his rushed breaths betrayed him. His hands were on his lap and his ankles were tied in front of him. He squirmed, but the rope held strong. Seeing Richard look so defenceless, it was an erotic sight.

He bit back his blush as he stood up, watching Richard watch him. If he glanced to the side and saw his face in the mirror, he would see how utterly dazed he looked.

“What’s my second dare?” Richard asked, a note of trepidation in his throat.

Gavin grinned. “Turn off your skin.”

“W-what?!”

“You heard me. I saw you do it, I know androids don’t actually look like humans. Show me how you actually look like. Turn off your skin.”

Richard glanced down at his bound wrists and struggled once again, to no avail. As his eyes flickered around the room, Gavin knew he had hit jackpot. He’d seen how Richard always adjusted his collar, and straightened out his shirts. The perfectly clean and presentable Richard was shy about his appearance.

Richard looked up into Gavin’s eyes, searching for something. It took far too long for Gavin to release himself from Richard’s stare. _Don’t look at him_ , Gavin told himself. _Don’t look at him, don’t look at him._

Slowly, the pale flesh of Richard’s skin and the chocolate curls of his hair melted away for white plastic.

Gavin could feel his heart thump in his chest. The bashful look on Richard’s face as warm skin was replaced with cool plastic reminded Gavin of a slow, sensual strip. It occurred to Gavin that perhaps the skin the androids wore were no different than underwear for humans, that Gavin daring him to show his true form was no different than seeing him naked.

The android form was beautiful, Gavin thought, and he hated himself for admitting it silently to himself. _Fuck fuck fuck._

Richard sat stiffly as Gavin crawled up to him on his hands and feet, the prey trapped under the hungry gaze of a predator. He did not move as Gavin slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his lips pressed tightly together as Gavin’s nails grazed the plastic of his chest.

It was as Gavin expected. Androids were much more sensitive in their natural forms. If so, he was really going to enjoy what comes next.

He unbuttoned enough of the shirt to expose Richard’s thirium pump, sitting where a human’s belly button would normally be. His fingers glided over it, Richard hissing loudly. With a smirk, he pressed his palm over it and twisted. Richard’s eyes go wide as Gavin pulled the thirium pump out cleanly.

“W-what are you doing?” Richard asked, but the missing thirium pump was already affecting his body, his voice filled with static and noise.

“You know, when I first met Connor, I punched him in the stomach,” Gavin said. “Hurt like fuck, of course; not my greatest decision. At the time, I didn’t think androids could feel pain, so it surprised me a little to see that plastic prick coil up in pain. Then I found this little article my cousin wrote that said the thirium pump is the most sensitive part of an android, and that an android can live for up to five minutes without one, if extracted properly.”

Gavin gently placed the thirium pump beside him on the bed. “W-what the hell are you doing?!” Richard asked fearfully.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not that dumb. I’m not going to kill you.” From his pocket, Gavin extracted and put on a few latex gloves on his hands. His finger trailed the exposed cavity on Richard’s chest, the android clenching his fists tightly. “Remind me when I got a minute left.”

He plunged his hand into the cavity, making Richard convulse. His teeth chattered and his eyes were closed shut as Gavin let his wandering fingers explore the electronics that connected his thirium pump to the rest of his body. A shiver went down Gavin’s spine. This was what he wanted, to see Richard be at his mercy.

Gavin had planned to torture Richard this way for weeks now, a sort of petty revenge for that night back in Melbourne. He had done his research on the basic mechanics of androids, even managed to find some old blueprints too for good measure. He had hoped that Richard would be in pain, begging for mercy, but the android did not say anything of the sort. In fact, Richard didn’t look like he was in pain. His hips were jutting out, and there was definitely a distinct wet spot on his pants and his mouth was hanging open.

His suspicions were confirmed when his fingers accidentally pressed a button and Richard moaned obscenely.

At once, Gavin retreated his hands. Richard whined, his LED flashing like a siren.

“Please,” Richard whimpered, “don’t stop.”

“F-fuck, is this turning you on?”

“Please,” he gasped.

Gavin found he could not refuse Richard’s request, and plunged his hands back into the thirium pump cavity once more.

The noises Richard made were shamefully sinful, getting louder and louder as Gavin continued with his ministrations. Gavin didn’t stop to think about why Richard was getting turned on by this, he just kept extracting those delicious sounds as best he could. The nosies were doing something to him, making his own body feel warm—an easy feat in the tropics of Thailand, but he couldn’t blame this on the weather. With every moan, he felt himself get harder. He’s not sure if Richard noticed. He was too busy fiddling with the zipper of his pants with his bound wrists, sighing in relief when his throbbing cock burst from his pants.

Gavin’s throat felt dry as he eyed Richard’s dick, white with blue lines, throbbing and wet. A single bead of some liquid—android cum was Gavin’s best guess—bubbled at the head. He could only watch as Richard desperately tried to masturbate himself, first using his hands then with the rope. Gavin wanted to grab it, stroke it, suck on it, anything, but the white plastic reminded him that this gorgeous dick belonged to an android and all he could do was stare.

The whirring LEDs flashed quickly. Richard made some noise but it’s garbled by static. Before Gavin could react, Richard moaned loudly as he came, cum landing right on Gavin’s face before he collapsed on the bed.

He quickly tried to clean himself, spluttering as he wiped it off his hands (why the hell do androids have cum?) and messily smeared it on the bed. “F-fucking hell, tin can, you nearly got my fucking eye, you f—”

Richard’s LED was spinning as he groaned weakly, hands gesturing wildly. Gavin turned his head to the small cylinder beside him, realising that he still hadn’t replaced Richard’s thirium pump.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck, Richard!”

He hastily shoved it back in and locked it in place. He didn’t kill the plastic, did he? Fowler would be on his ass if he did, and not in the sexy way. Oh god, and he needed to cut those ropes off too. Fuck fuck fuck.

Gavin frantically searched his suitcase for the surgical scissors he bought while Richard laid down and recovered. He found them and quickly cut Richard out of his bounds—legs first, then wrists—but Richard did not move. His eyes were closed but his LED was red and circling. He was still alive. Thank god.

A few minutes later, Richard finally sat up, opening his eyes blearily. His eyes searched the room until they landed on Gavin’s.

Gavin figured the best thing to do was look at Richard, but it was incredibly hard, what with the android’s shirt unbuttoned and his dick still out of his pants. He settled for Richard’s ankles. “OK, shit, listen, this was not what I wanted to happen.”

“Gavin—”

“I didn’t fucking know jamming my hand in there does that to androids.” His face paled. “Fuck, is that sex for androids? Did I fuck you?”

Richard frowned. “Gavin—”

“Look, I’m sorry. I went too fucking far. OK? This was not what I meant to do at all. I’m really fucking sorry.”

Richard rolled his eyes and pulled Gavin’s face close. With his other hand, he wiped what was left of his cum on Gavin’s face. Gavin’s eyes fluttered closed from the sensation. God, was he that touch deprived?

“Gavin,” Richard said firmly, “you are aware that Shibari is normally practiced with people who trust each other.”

His brows furrowed. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Richard sighed. “Nothing.” He shoved his limp dick back into his pants (it took all of Gavin’s willpower to not look), buttoned up his shirt, and stood up. His synthetic skin slowly pulled up, his human appearance returning. Gavin opened the door for Richard, the latter mumbling his quiet thanks.

Gavin felt like he should say something more, maybe apologise more, tell him what he meant to do to Richard. He didn’t think Richard would appreciate those, but there was that burning need to address what just happened. There was no way that was normal.

Richard turned to Gavin, head tilted and eyes shining. Gavin swallowed hard. What was up with that android’s stare? It almost make him feel wanted, for once.

“Hey…Richard?” He asked finally. “Why didn’t you use the safe word?”

Richard blinked. “What do you mean?”

“If I was fucking doing…whatever it was I was doing to you, why didn’t you tell me to stop?” An image of what he had just done popped into his head and fuck, he felt embarrassed. What the hell was he thinking?

“If I said the safe word, would you have obeyed it?”

 Gavin’s brows furrowed. “I’m not that much of a dick. Of course I would.”

Richard chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head. “Then I think you know your answer already.”

Richard exited the room, leaving Gavin feeling confused and, worse yet, incredibly and utterly horny.


	4. El Camaleón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I decided to put a few of my OCs as some of the other racers. For some reason I came to this conclusion easily, but when it came for smut, I had to add funny stuff too. And then I added depresso stuff. So uh...real mixed bag of goodies in this chapter, let me tell you._

El Camaleón

Gavin Reed’s miraculous comeback was all anybody could talk about. In the beginning of the F1 season, it had seemed ridiculous that Gavin Reed, a rookie in his first F1 season, could climb himself up to the top ten but that was exactly what had happened. Gavin had left Connor in the dust and was soaring up the leaderboard. Fans and professionals alike were asking him about the secret to his success, whether this was the work of Hank Anderson’s coaching or something else entirely.

He would just smile cryptically into the camera and say, “I’ve changed my philosophy on driving,” and leave it at that.

Most of the presenters would be fine with that, but North, the android anchor and co-founder of Jericho News, was persistent.

“You’ve expressed anti-android sentiments in the past,” she said.

“And that’s exactly what it was. In the past.” His mind lingered on that night when he had tied Richard up. He might have been lying before about not hating androids, but like many things involving Richard, the lines between truth and lie were beginning to blur.

“Has this affected your relationship with Connor?”

“Truthfully, in the beginning it did,” Gavin said diplomatically. “But I’ve come to see Connor as a partner and we have put our differences aside. We both want to make the DPD team, and the fans that support us, proud.”

North frowned. It was not the answer she hoped for. “Some people have claimed that you and Connor have a rivalry.”

“A friendly one,” Gavin said, confused as to where this was leading to. This was common knowledge.

“Reports have said that your rivalry has become toxic,” North pushed.

“We push each other to do our best in each and every race. There’s nothing toxic about it.”

“Is that all there is to it?”

Gavin’s mind lingered back to the advice Richard had gave him back in the second Grand Prix. Perhaps in the past there was more to Connor, an inescapable anger that burned whenever he so much as saw that stupid looking twink, but when he thought about the android now, there was nothing. The image of Connor in his head morphed into Richard, and he could feel a spark flicker in his abdomen.

It took all his willpower to keep his face straight. “That’s all there is to it,” Gavin said finally.

The cameraman yelled “cut” and North sighed deeply as she got out of her seat. She went up to the cameraman and the light rigger, two male androids by the names of Simon and Josh respectively, and conversed about something that Gavin didn’t understand.

Seeing that his media roles have been fulfilled for the day, he got up and left the small studio to get some fresh air and maybe have a drive around. The DPD team had arrived in Barcelona early, giving him time to relax and see the sights before he must head north for Montmeló for the Spanish Grand Prix at Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya. That track was infamous for its tough aerodynamic challenge on cars that shifted tremendously depending on the time of day and the weather. He needed to be on his A game, which meant not getting unnecessarily stressed, which basically no talking to Connor and no talking to Richard. 

He went up to his parked motorbike at the centre’s parking lot, ready to just ride out into the sunset. His thoughts were getting muddled with Richard, and that was never good, because whenever he thought too long about that stupid android, his body felt all numb and tingly and so many stupid emotions ran through his head. A bit longer than that, and an erection would form. If Richard was gone, he assured himself, he won’t have to think about him so much anymore. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Just as he saw his motorcycle, a one-of-a-kind Cyberlife Camelot gifted to him by Elijah Kamski himself, he found Hank Anderson leaning on the wall next to his motorbike. When he caught sight of Gavin, he walked over, purpose in his steps.

“Gavin,” he said.

He quickly hopped onto his motorcycle and put on his helmet.

“Whoa whoa whoa, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Getting out of here,” he said brusquely.

“Oh no you’re not, I came here to talk to you.”

“What about? That you’re fuck buddies with Connor now?” Gavin laughed sardonically. “Should’ve expected it. Always fucking talking to his ear all the time.” He tried not to think too much about his own confusing relationship with Richard. With every passing day it became less and less definable.

“I knew I shouldn’t have done this,” Hank sighed. “I fucking knew you’d be kicking up shit, but I thought you might have actually changed.”

“Me? Changed?”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed. The way you talk to Connor now, the professional interviews you’ve been doing, the way you look at Richard like you're some girl with a schoolyard crush.”

“I don’t look at Richard,” Gavin crossed his arms defensively.

“Yeah, and I’m the pope,” Hank said sarcastically.

Why did this happen every time? Gavin wanted Hank to like him, but every time he opened his mouth, he just let all the hate and malice out. Every single person he had any interest in, he pushed away. Why couldn’t he just shut up?

Hank glanced at the sunset and frowned. “I was going to tell you that I’m quitting racing at the end of this season.”

Gavin’s brows furrowed. “You said that before.”

“I mean racing altogether. This, Formula 1, the garage, the stress, the stuck-up rich bitches staring down my back.” Hank sighed. “It’s not just me. Connor’s quitting also.”

Gavin blinked. “What?” Did he just hear that right?

“Connor only went into racing because of me,” Hank explained. “We had a chat recently and he said he wants to take his career in a different direction after all. Wants to work in the police as a detective.”

“Seriously? You know, I was joking when I called him Robocop before, right?”

“I would’ve thought this would make you over the moon.”

There was a part of Gavin that was excited, but mostly he was confused. Another swirling emotion thing that made no sense.

Hank continued, “When this season is over, we’re going back to Detroit. I’ll probably try and enjoy my retirement, and Connor will be looking for a new job. Only you and Fowler know right now because for some crazy reason, I trust you enough to keep this a secret.”

Gavin nodded vacantly, strangely humbled. “Does Fowler have a replacement driver lined up?”

Hank’s lips thinned into a line. The realisation dawned on Gavin.

“Oh fucking no.”

“Richard is supposed to be an ‘improvement’ over Connor. We’ve already signed him up officially as Connor’s replacement driver if he goes out of commission during the season. We’ve been putting him through the simulations and he’s been keeping pace with you. DPD and Cyberlife both need the publicity, so I won’t be surprised if he takes Connor’s place.”

Gavin stared at the empty space between his feet. His body felt so cold.

“If you plan on actually keeping your career, I’d suggest you keep your head held high and your pants zipped up.”

“No no NO! This is all fucked up, Hank.” He glared at Hank. “Why the fuck do you do this to me?

“Why can’t you get along with androids? Get with the program.”

“It’s not about the fucking androids, OK? It was never about the fucking androids, it was about you, it’s about what you promised me!”

Hank turned his head away, avoiding Gavin’s gaze. With shaking fists, Gavin stepped forward, his throat warbling.

“Y-You fucking promised you’d teach me. You know fucking well I joined this shitty team because of you. I respected you.”

Hank was trying his hardest to look impassive, even if the guilt seeped through. “I’m sorry, Gavin. I’m not who you thought I am.”

Gavin shook his head. His fingers clawed into his skull, the pain numbing him from the heart ache. “Of course not,” he said quietly. “Don’t meet your heroes, they say.”

With a heavy heart, Gavin turned the key to his motorcycle and sped off through the Barcelona streets and to the fields beyond the city. The scenery was beautiful, but he couldn’t find it in him to admire it. His mind was swirling with the knowledge about Hank and Connor’s retirement from racing. The idea of Richard becoming a racer gave him a greater deal of relief than he expected, and that frightened him.

Night had fallen when he returned to his room in the Hotel Lipschiz. Richard was waiting outside his room, his expression stoic as he held a platter of food. Gavin didn’t bother to stop and ask why Richard was carrying food, just opened the door and silently let him in. He also quickly grabbed the tray and scoffed it all down quickly. From the microscopic expressions Richard made when he was finished, Gavin figured Hank told him everything.

His stomach proceeded to do flips, as it always did whenever he looked at Richard for longer than a second. “Why are you here?”

“I’m concerned,” Richard replied.

“About me?”

Richard nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You shouldn’t. I’m nothing special. Not like you, Mr. One-of-a-kind-prototype.”

Richard frowned. “You’re not upset about me taking Connor’s position, are you?”

“I knew there was a reason CyberLife stuck you with me. Figured you might replace Connor eventually. Didn’t know it’d be after this season though.” Didn’t think you’d want to stick around after how I treated you, he left unsaid.

Even before Hank mentioned it, Gavin knew that Richard had been doing simulations. Despite the android’s attempts at disguising his identity, Gavin always checked the leaderboards himself, if nothing else than to stoke his ego a little. There was only one person who would call themselves DCK. He actually laughed out loud the first time he saw it a few weeks ago. Funny how the tiniest things from Richard could make him feel so many different things.

Richard studied Gavin carefully. “You’re upset because of Hank.”

“Congratulations, you guessed correctly,” Gavin sniped. “I’d give you a prize, but the only one I’m willing to give is a dildo shoved up your ass.”

“Joke's on you, a dildo up the ass is rather enjoyable when done slowly,” Richard teased.

Gavin had a witty comeback prepared, but the thought of slowly inserting a dildo into Richard’s ass was more than his brain could handle.

Richard took a seat beside Gavin on the bed, careful to leave enough room as to not be in Gavin’s personal space. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Fuck no.”

“Are you frustrated?”

“Yes,” he snarled.

“I shouldn’t do this, but from what I know about you, I think I know something that might make you feel better. That, or at least make you forget for a little bit.”

Gavin would question Richard’s intentions, but he was too tired to start a proper argument. Getting out of his head sounded so goddamn tempting, and there was no question Richard was sincere in his offer. In the months they’ve worked together, even after all the embarrassing shit that’s happened, Richard didn’t have a mean bone in his body. In the races, he was only ever helpful and encouraging. Off track, when he wasn’t helping Gavin with his training, he was learning the tricks of the trade from Hank and the other mechanics. Richard was too fucking nice.

Richard looked at him curiously and Gavin felt attacked, like he’d given up a puppy for adoption for peeing on the bed or something. Why could such an intimidating android make such puppy eyes? “Fine,” Gavin said finally. “But if it sucks, I’m leaving.”

“Then get dressed,” Richard said as he stood up. “Change your clothes into something nice that you wouldn’t mind getting dirty.”

“You’re not going to fucking tell me anything? Where we’re going, what’s going to happen?”

“I’ll organise it,” is all Richard said as he left the room.

Gavin tried to use context clues to guess what Richard had in mind, but he came to a blank. Resigning himself to his fate, he got himself dressed in a wine-coloured shirt with the top two buttons opened, a nice pair of black trousers, and a pair of black Steve Madden shoes.

* * *

 

“I should’ve fucking known,” Gavin hissed to himself.

From the way Richard was being so secretive about it, he thought it might have been a bar. Maybe one of those speakeasy types where people take loads of drugs and had orgies or something. Eric Calder, the chief mechanic for the Spanish racer Marcos Ángel Gallegos (who was also a far too nice guy like Richard with a hot bod to boot but was also very happily married), said that he accidentally got invited to one such orgy fest and immediately bolted out of there as soon as he found out. The rumours go that the invitation was meant for Nicholson’s chief mechanic, which was a bit strange, considering Nicholson’s chief mechanic was an Indian transgender woman in her 30s with a young son. Not the kind of person who might appreciate boat loads of drugs and sex with strangers.

Gavin wasn’t that type of person to appreciate drugs and orgies either, but he would’ve appreciated the gesture. Depending on how he felt like when he got there, Gavin might have humoured with Richard for a bit, maybe have a laugh and then leave, never to set foot in that place again. But Richard was walking forward with purpose and there was no hint of humour in his eyes, and Gavin continued muttering to himself.

Richard of all people took him to Lobo Loco, the ‘Crazy Wolf’. It was perhaps better known as Spain’s biggest LGBTQ+ sex club.

Gavin bristled as Richard took him through the hallway, where a burly human bodyguard stood next to a petite android woman in a waitress outfit. She smiled pleasantly enough. Gavin recognised that familiar android-android interaction where Richard and the lady stood stock still like statues and stared at each other. After a few seconds, the woman nodded.

“ _Dos personas_ ,” Richard said.

The woman wasted no time tying a wristband to Richard’s wrist, then Gavin’s, silently gesturing to a hallway to the left. “Second floor,” she said with the kind of perfect English you only hear from airplane hostesses.

“ _Gracias,_ ” Richard said, leading Gavin to the staircase.

Halfway up the staircase, Gavin roughly grabbed Richard by the collar of his shirt, ignoring the faint scent of perfume that lingered in the air. Fuck, the android was already attractive as it is, and now he had to smell good too? He shook his head violently, pushing the android to the wall.

Richard only smiled. “You know, you can be surprisingly gentle when you want to be.”

Gavin ignored that comment. “A sex club? You think I’m that depraved?”

“I think you are uptight,” Richard pushed Gavin’s hands away gently. “From my understanding of humans, they require constant sexual attention.”

“And you thought the best way to go about it is a fucking sex club?”

“I was only trying to help.” Richard’s help tilted. “What would you have preferred?”

An image of Richard on his hands and knees filtered through Gavin’s mind. He turned his head away before the so-called spy could read his thoughts. These fantasies were becoming far too frequent for his liking. It didn’t help that he now had a very clear idea of what Richard’s chest and dick looked like. He took a step back, letting Richard readjust his clothes.

“I’ve made an appointment with a man to meet you in room 4 half an hour from now. He’s a regular here, and he’s agreed to be of service to you under oath of secrecy. Let’s go upstairs, you can have a drink at the bar, and make your decision whether or not you want to utilise his services.”

Of course Richard would make it sound like he was hiring a tutor and not a sex worker. Fuck, Gavin needed that drink.

They got up to the second floor and showed their IDs and wristbands to the bodyguard, who let them into what appeared to be a normal gay night club. There was a dance floor full of men, young and old, dancing to some electronic music from Germany. There was a fully stacked bar with those pretentious looking bartenders in the red bowties. There were booths and seats and flirts and men in half buttoned shirts that for once actually proved to be practical. The only hint that this was a sex club and not a regular nightclub was a stack of rooms towards the back wall which had another two bodyguards and a sign out front in pretty writing in Spanish writing.

_Sex rooms_

_Reservation only._

_Hearing booths on third floor._

It didn’t actually say ‘sex rooms’ but that was Gavin’s best guess considering his limited knowledge of Spanish. Sparing no further glance or thought to the so-called ‘hearing booths’, Gavin made his way to the bar.

One of the bartenders, his hair half shaven and his smile gorgeously toothy, asked for Gavin’s order. “Cosmopolitan,” was his gruff reply, followed by the necessary cash. The bartender nodded, his eyes glancing between Gavin’s crotch and Richard to his side, smiled, then headed off to get the appropriate ingredients.

Richard took the stool next to Gavin, staring at all the alcoholic beverages on offer. “Cosmopolitan?”

“I know it’s a girly drink, but it fucking tastes good.”

“I’m not aware it’s a girly drink. Even if it is, you shouldn't stop yourself from enjoying a drink just because of its public perception.”

“Hah. Try telling that to the other racers. Number one way of outing yourself as gay.”

The bartender returned with Gavin’s Cosmopolitan. A few seconds later, to the pair’s surprise, another cocktail appeared, this time in front of Richard. He stared at the bartender. “I-I’m sorry,” he said in Spanish, “I didn’t order a drink.”

The bartender glanced at the pair and said in accented English, “The man over there bought it for you. On the house, he said.” He gestured to an older gentleman no younger than his mid 30s dressed in an orange silk shirt and dress pants. The man waved. A wave of jealousy spiked up in Gavin’s throat, and before he can stop himself he glared at the man evilly. The man quickly turned his head away.

Satisfied at scaring the guy away, Gavin turned his attention to the cocktail in front of Richard. “Androids can drink alcohol?”

“It’s a new thing,” he replied. “Chemically modified thirium can be mixed with a small selection of pure spirits—usually vodka and gin—to create what you could arguably call a cocktail. It can’t get us drunk though. Trust me, I saw Connor try once.”

Gavin had a hard time imagining Connor drunk, or that he’d willing consume enough android alcohol to make himself drunk. He took a sip of his drink. “You’re missing out on all the fun.”

“I don’t need alcohol to rid myself of my inhibitions,” Richard smirked meaningfully at Gavin. “There are more _creative_ methods that can do the same.”

Gavin nearly choked on his drink, ruby red liquid dripping down his chin. It took him a while to recover, his hand rubbing the excess off his chin. “Fucking no wonder you know this place.”

“I didn't, actually. One of the mechanics told me. I believe you are friendly with them. Tina Chen?”

Gavin paled. “What did you say to her?”

“The truth, naturally. I wanted to know how to fulfil one’s sexual needs without the use of an escort, and she recommended this place.”

Gavin’s hands crept up to his hair. “Oh god, she fucking knows now.”

Richard frowned. “I did not mention anything about you to her, your secret’s safe.”

“You fucking dipshit. I told her I was with you tonight.”

Even in the low light, Gavin could see the yellow glow of Richard’s LED. “Oh.”

“Yeah, fucking ‘oh’. Such a dumbass.” Gavin groaned, downed the rest of his drink, and stood up. “Finish your cocktail up quick. We’re going now.” Mindless sex seemed like the perfect way to get himself out of his own head.

Richard drank quickly, wiping his lips as he stood up.

It was funny how modernised the world was, Gavin thought, as Richard showed a digital ID of their booking to the two burly bodyguards, who proceeded to let the both of them through. The rooms were numbered in descending order, with room 4 towards the end. Richard opened the door for Gavin, a small detail that Gavin was immediately grateful about, for upon entering the room he was witness to two male androids fucking each other senseless. They were two different models: the android on his hands and feet was a relatively common gardener android that Gavin recognised from the US while the android fucking his ass ruthlessly was a model Gavin didn’t recognise—definitely a sex android, judging by the amount of detail that went into his nipples. They looked up at him and Richard in surprise but they don’t stop. In fact, it only seemed to get them off more.

“Ah. Ah. Ah, there. _Mierda_ , I’m so close. So close.”

“Cum for me, _papi._ Cum for me. _”_

And on command, the android on the bottom came with a moan. Their skin glitched, melting in and out between flesh and white plastic as their body quivered. The android fucking him came shortly after, a quiet sigh of relief escaping his lips.

Gavin didn’t know what he just walked on, and frankly he didn’t know what to say except perhaps “now I know I’m not a voyeur”. The same could not be said for Richard, who stared at their leaking cocks in fascination as they cleaned each other up. For some reason, Gavin really didn’t like that look.

He elbowed Richard hard in the side, taking him by surprise.

“What was that for?” He hissed.

“It’s rude to stare at some guy’s dick,” Gavin whispered back.

“Didn’t stop you before.”

Gavin was too surprised to comment back, instead biting his lip to stop himself from starting a proper argument in front of two freshly fucked androids. The gardener android, now dressed, gratefully thanked the other in Spanish, adding that he promised to get another booking for next week. Gavin didn’t understand the response, but it was definitely sexual in nature. The first android squeezed past Richard and shut the door behind him, a goofy smile on his face.

The second android took his time staring up and down Gavin’s body, which made Gavin feel very uncomfortable, considering this android was still naked and hung like a horse and still very, _very_ erect. A lustful smile crept up his lips. “Well… _hello_.”

_Fuck me_ was Gavin’s first thought. The thought that followed was _Shit, he might actually._

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Mateo, and I believe _you’re_ the sexy little thing that gets to play with me.” Mateo splayed his hands over Gavin’s chest, the latter’s back clenching in surprise. “Don’t worry, _papi_. I can go as hard or as slow as you want.”

Mateo was, to be put bluntly, the most gorgeous man Gavin’s ever seen. His eyes were hazel and his skin was a dark, natural tan and his ebony hair cascaded down to his shoulders, making him look less Spanish hottie and more Brazillian model. A bit of chest hair was sticking out, which made his defined abs and massive pecs stand out. Gavin couldn’t stop staring at his lips, long and thick and red. It was the kind of mouth you wanted to fuck, and Mateo smiled like he was very much aware and proud of it. He probably had a massive tongue too.

Gavin’s eyes widened as he realised he’s spent too long staring at Mateo. He rubbed his head self-consciously. “Y-you’re…were you the guy we…hired?” God, Gavin sounded so pathetic.

Mateo laughed, a sonorous little tune that made Gavin’s heart beat faster. “I would not put it quite so nicely but yes, I am.” He began to pop the buttons of Gavin’s shirt open. Gavin couldn’t open his mouth to complain, his eyes darting between Mateo and Richard, the latter staring at him wide eyed. Luckily, Mateo got the hint quickly enough, unbuttoning the top two buttons before taking a step back. He looked at Richard, eyes scintillating mischievously. “You know, if you want to look, I suggest closing the door.”

Richard jolted. “T-that’s not what I…” he bit his lip to stop himself from saying more.

“You two are so high strung, is that why you asked for me?” Mateo laughed again, leaning close so his breaths landed on Gavin’s neck. He shivered despite himself, eliciting another chuckle. “You know, I don’t mind an audience. In fact, I think it makes it sexier.”

Mateo licked a stripe up Gavin’s neck, making Gavin shudder quietly. He didn’t know where to look, at the gorgeous Mateo kissing him in all the right spots or at the unusually quiet Richard. He wasn’t into voyeurism—he had confirmed that barely a minute ago—but for some reason he didn’t mind if it was Richard who saw him like this, fists clenched, eyes half-lidded, barely holding on by a thread.

Richard pursed his lips. “I…I shouldn’t.”

“You know, I don’t think your friend here is going to complain if you do.”

Richard’s LED beamed red. He knew Mateo was telling the truth. Before he might succumb to the idea and make himself comfortable on the sofa on the opposite corner of the room, he glanced at Gavin, blushed, and quickly left the room, muttering some vague excuse under his breath before closing the door behind him.

Gavin sighed a quiet breath of relief. Mateo clicked his tongue. “Such a pity,” he said. His grin returned as he regarded Gavin. “Ah well, guess that means I can lavish you with attention.”

Mateo approached so quickly that Gavin didn’t have any time to react when Mateo kissed him passionately. It’s obvious that the android was an expert at this, his tongue flicking in all the right ways, pulling every dirty sound from Gavin’s mouth. God he needed this, the taste of a man’s mouth, the tender touch of another’s hands on his body, that fleeting moment of feeling wanted by another being. It no longer mattered that it was a fucking android that was doing this to him, he’d fuck anything human-shaped in this state. He submitted himself to the kiss, trying to copy Mateo's moves with his own tongue, gasping for air when Mateo’s lips finally drift away.

A hot blush was on Gavin’s face as he stared at Mateo, who was busying himself with undoing the rest of the buttons of Gavin’s shirt. “You…” Gavin gulped, “are you a deviant?”

“Is that a problem?”

“And a sex android?”

“Once, back when I was just a machine. When deviancy spread to this country, I was free to do what I loved most.” Mateo smiled mischievously. “Turns out what I love doing most is giving the best sex I possibly can. After all, that’s how you receive the best sex, no?”

Gavin nodded shakily as Mateo undid the final button and threw the shirt away. His hands went for Gavin’s belt buckle. “You’re sure you want this. With me…right?”

Mateo chuckled. “Good lord, so nervous, _papi_.” His lips enclosed on the junction between Gavin’s neck and shoulder and sucked hard. Gavin groaned obscenely. It took a minute before Mateo released, his lips still pressed to Gavin’s skin. There was no doubt there was a hickey there. “You know, I don’t just let anyone fuck me.”

Gavin gulped. “So...celebrities and the like?”

“Not at all. I’m just _choosy._ Yes, that’s the word. I only have sex with the men I like.” Mateo pulled the belt off Gavin and playfully whipped it at the ground before throwing it away. “Your friend showed me your picture and I knew I had to have you. Gorgeous face, breathtaking body.” His thumb swiped over the scar on Gavin’s nose. “I wonder what stories your scars tell.”

Gavin stiffened in surprised as Mateo leaned down to lick an old scar near his clavicle, then moving over to another scar near his right breast, kissing every scar until his lips trailed down to his stomach. Gavin’s eyes fluttered closed. God, he was so touch deprived.  

Mateo pulled Gavin’s trousers down slowly, a small gasp escaping his lips. He licked his lips. “Just as I thought. You’re packing heat.”

Gavin blushed. Even he knew he was average at best down there. The only ‘exceptional’ thing about it is how he didn’t mutilate his own dick, what with the amount of crashes and injuries he’s had over the years.

“Oh, how I want to swallow you whole, but I shouldn’t.” Mateo stood up and stepped away, his eyes twinkling. “Strip for me, _papi_. I want to see you strip for me.”

When a literal hottie tells you to strip so seductively, it was hard not to. In what Gavin hoped was slow and sensual, he slipped his boxers down and kicked them on the floor.

Mateo grinned, his eyes not shying away from Gavin’s dick, which hung limp from his crotch. He approached Gavin, taking a lube packet from seemingly nowhere and dripped it down on Gavin’s penis.

He hissed loudly. “F-fuck, that’s cold.”

“Then how about I warm it up for you?” With an obscene grin, Mateo gripped Gavin’s dick firmly and jerked him off.

His eyes fluttered from the sensation. God, Mateo was good. He had the right pressure, the right speed. His fingers seemed to press at all the right points, making him dizzy in ecstasy. It felt so good, god this was really what he wanted, was it? To have someone, anyone, touch him like this. So why the fuck wasn’t his body responding? Why was there this little part of his brain playing alarm bells in his head? This was what he wanted...right?

“Is this not doing it for you?” Mateo asked.

Gavin blushed harder. “S-sorry.” Why the hell did he sound so goddamn pathetic today?

“Perhaps you need a firmer approach.” Mateo dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead to Gavin’s upper right thigh. Gavin held his breath as Mateo slid a condom on his dick with his tongue. He groaned loudly. Whoever made this place soundproof was a genius, his mind barely supplied as Mateo sucked him off.

Gavin’s hand closed into fists as Mateo’s tongue lathed up and down his cock. His mouth was always the perfect suction, leaving Gavin delirious and dizzy in pleasure. It’s barely been a few seconds but he could already tell that this was on the top 3 list of best BJs he’s ever received. It’s like Mateo saw him inside and out, knew exactly where Gavin wanted to be touched and sucked. His breathing came out in short heavy bursts, expletives running down his mouth like honey. It feels amazing, glorious even. So why couldn’t he get hard? Was it because this guy was an android?

After a few minutes, Mateo eventually released himself, drool running down his chin. Gavin’s hand covered his mouth. They both knew this wasn’t normal. “F-fuck, I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.” He babbled. “Y-you’re a gorgeous guy and everything. Fuck, your words should’ve made me come undone a long time ago.”

Mateo laughed good-naturedly. “Don’t worry, I’ve still got one more trick up my sleeve.”

The liquid skin on Mateo shifted and morphed until he changed into a completely different form. The body shape and jaw was still the same, but now Mateo had short blond hair and soft, pale skin. Gavin gaped. Mateo looked exactly like a Hollywood actor.

“Like your friend, I was a prototype too. I’ve got all the standard sex android equipment, but I’ve also gave me the ability to change my appearance.” His hands trailed down Gavin’s thighs. “That's why they call me _El Camaleón._ 'The Chameleon', in English.”

His mind was reeling from this revelation. Endless possibilities presented themselves in front of him, an endless amount of gorgeous men he could have hypothetical sex with. At least, that was what he thought would happen, but when he asked himself who he’d want to actually have sex with, only one face appeared. The memory of that second dare came into his mind, showing Richard in all his splendour. He came in slow motion, his eyes closed, his mouth open, moans escaping his throat as he breathily asked Gavin for more.

His dick twitched in excitement. As Mateo glanced up into Gavin’s eyes, a smirk caressed his face. “I think I know what you want.”

And just like that, Mateo transformed again and became the spitting image of Richard. He hummed thoughtfully, testing his new voice out. Gavin could only stare wide-eyed. A surge of heat crept up his chest to his cheeks.

Mateo smirked. “ _This is what you want, no?_ ” he said in a perfect replication of Richard’s voice. Gavin’s lips moved but the resulting words were gibberish as Mateo licked Gavin’s dick once more, his fingers toying with his balls.

His dick sprang up to attention, leaking and wanting. “Phck.”

Mateo stood up slowly, his hand pumping Gavin’s length at a leisurely pace. Gavin was trying to find the differences between Mateo and Richard, anything to tell him that no, he wasn’t attracted to Richard, and no, he didn’t want to fuck Richard. Whatever differences his eyes might have picked up, his body did not care either way, happily giving in to Mateo’s ministrations. Heat rose up his chest and cheeks as Gavin felt for the wall behind him for purchase.

Mateo kissed Gavin’s neck, his breaths heavy in Gavin’s ear. “You know,” he whispered, “your friend hired the hearing booth upstairs for this room. I bet he can hear every erotic sound you make.” He nibbled at Gavin’s earlobe, making him moan. “I bet he's turned on right now. I bet he's touching himself because of you.”

His eyes fluttered, blood pooling in his ears. Suddenly every noise felt louder. “He…he can’t.”

“Don’t you want him to hear every noise you make?” Mateo asked innocently, parting Gavin’s thighs with his hands as he dropped down to his knees once more. “You sound so sweet. I wouldn't be surprised if he's fantasising about you right now, imagining every little way he could have you. Now wouldn't that be sweet?”

All he could imagine was Richard in a small, dark room upstairs, masturbating to the echoes of Gavin’s moans. He could practically taste the illusion in the air. And there was Mateo, camouflaged as the spitting image of Richard, gazing up at him with those cute eyes and that sultry look, like he’d reached into the depths of his mind and pulled out the number one image guaranteed to make Gavin hard.

There was still something so wrong about this, and Gavin wasn’t sure what it was, but he couldn’t let this opportunity go. He nodded microscopically at Mateo. His mouth was once more on Gavin’s dick.

He tried to concentrate on the BJ but now nothing made sense. Mateo—Richard? Richeo?—happily sucked on his cock like it was a lollipop. Every obscene noise Gavin could make came out, and it was only through biting on his knuckle that he succeeded in keeping them quiet. This was a fantasy turned reality, and no one would ever know, just him and this stranger from Spain that he’ll never see again. Is this how Richard would suck on him, perfectly controlled and content? Or would he be more desperate, less accurate, desire overtaking all sense?

Gavin’s mind filtered back to the idea that Richard was listening to him and suddenly the scene changed. It’s Richard on a bed smiling seductively, naked and wanting. He beckoned Gavin in, and like a lovesick puppy he followed, taking him in for a slow and sweet kiss. All of a sudden, his heart felt empty with longing.  

The realisation flooded into his mind in a haze, all too slow and suddenly all at once. He wanted Richard.

He wanted Richard only.

“Rambutan,” he whispered.

Mateo stopped, his lips moving away with a pop. “Sorry?”

“Rambutan, safeword, whatever you fucking call it, just stop, please, shit.” Gavin staggered back, nearly bumping his head to the wall. For a moment he wished Richard was there so he could collapse into his arms. He might actually catch him.

Mateo stared at Gavin for a second before nodding sharply, his skin shifting back to his original, tan form. “It seems even I cannot satisfy you. I'm sorry.” He gathered his clothes from where he left them in a neat pile near the bed and quickly got dressed.

Gavin’s legs stopped functioning, his body collapsing as he slid down the wall. His hands went up to his head. He messed up another opportunity again. Why the fuck couldn’t he just have sex with this magnificent beast of a man? It would make things so much easier. “Fuck,” he hissed to himself. “Fuckity fuck fuck.”

 Mateo, fully dressed, approached Gavin and crouched in front of him. He smiled sympathetically. “You should talk to him,” he said quietly.

Gavin groaned. “I know,” he mumbled weakly.

“If it makes it any easier for you, he definitely does care for you. Even in my line of work, friends don’t go to these lengths to get their friends laid.”

Gavin wanted to open his mouth and say that they weren’t even friends, but that wasn’t strictly true anymore. After all the dares they've done, the shit they’ve put each other through, they knew each other better than anyone else. There was trust there, hidden in the layers.

_You are aware that Shibari is normally practiced with people who trust each other,_ Richard's voice floated in Gavin's mind.

Gavin scowled deeply as he felt that familiar pining deep in his bones. Why the hell was Richard doing all this for him? What did he do to deserve this?

“Talk it out. I’m sure you two can come to some kind of arrangement.” Mateo offered one last smile and a wink before strutting out the door. It took over a minute for Richard to finally burst into the room, his breathing rushed and his LED yellow. His head whirred around. “Gavin, what happened? Why is…o-oh.”

His eyes latched onto Richard’s for far longer than he intended. Under his stare, Gavin could feel himself unravelling, pieces of him lying on the floor for him to see, as naked as his body. “You heard me,” he uttered. "Upstairs."

His LED blared yellow. “How did you—”

“Sex bot there told me.” Gavin tilted his head, biting his lip. “How long were you listening in on me?”

Richard averted his gaze. “…The whole time.”

Gavin’s lips thinned. “Did you get off from it?”

 “Almost,” he admitted quietly. He squirmed uncomfortably, and it was then that Gavin noticed how uncomfortably tight Richard’s pants looked, a big bulge sticking out from his crotch.

Gavin sighed. He should've known. His hand began pumping his cock slowly, testing the waters.

Richard stared dumbly at him. “W-what are you doing, Gavin?”

“It won’t calm down,” he grumbled.

“And you want me to do something about it?” He screeched.

His throat felt dry at the thought of Richard taking care of it, but he expertly hid his shameful blush with a scoff. “Do you even want to?”

Gavin expected an adamant no, or even just for Richard to leave the room altogether in indignation, but instead Richard stared at him for the longest time. His LED flashed red, and he was approaching Gavin, sitting down so Gavin's legs were between his knees, one hand pulling the zipper of his pants down.

“R-richard?”

“If I…help you with this,” Richard said shakily, his eyes half lidded in desire, “you have to…help me too.” 

He came eye to eye with Richard’s dick once again, this time in its human-looking form, and Gavin swore he could hear the cogs in his brain stop turning. He didn’t know how long he had been staring, just that when Richard grasped his condom-covered dick once more, his hand automatically reached for Richard’s.

Richard’s handjob was quick and dirty, a far cry from the erotic deliberateness of Mateo before, but for some reason it felt so much better. Maybe it was the fact he had Richard’s cock in his hand, felt the slick roll down the length and stick to his fingers. Maybe it was the dazed look on Richard’s face, all scrunched up and mouth hanging and utterly breathtaking. Maybe it was the thrill of the forbidden, letting himself enjoy this fucked up thing, letting Richard see him enjoyed said fucked up thing.

This was so fucked up, but that just made it all the more hotter.

Gavin stroked his hand up and down Richard’s length like he would stroke his own cock; slow and steady at first, then gradually picking up speed. Richard said nothing, his LED speaking for him, flickering on and off when Gavin touched him exactly how he wanted.

When the flesh on Richard’s dick began to malfunction, Gavin almost panicked. Richard leaned forward, his forehead resting on Gavin’s.

“I-I’m close,” he croaked robotically.

“I-I can fucking tell,” Gavin said before whimpering, Richard picking up to a furious pace. He was getting close himself, the heat coiling up in his stomach, twisting like a wire, straining against the tension. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at Richard’s cool blue orbs, drawn in to the oceans beneath. His lips were so close. All Gavin needed was a shift of the lips and he could kiss him and it would be perfect. Just a small shift. A small movement and he would know if reality could compare to his wildest dreams, if those lips were truly as soft as they looked.

But Richard pulled away at the last second, a gasp escaping his lips as his grip tightened on Gavin's cock. The wires in his stomach finally broke as he gave one final curse to the wind. They cum almost in perfect unison, Richard’s cum pooling in Gavin’s hand instead of on his face. Gavin collapsed in tiredness onto Richard, sending their bodies crashing down to the floor.

Gavin’s brain didn’t work for the first few minutes as lethargy took over. All he was aware of was that he was completely spent, his throat felt a little parched, and that despite his swirling emotions, this was the best handjob he’s ever had in his life by far. His eyes drifted closed for what felt like a second. In fact, ten minutes had passed.

When he woke up, he was no longer lying on Richard but instead on the room’s bed. He glanced down to find he was already dressed in his clothes, shoes and underwear and everything. Richard was also fully dressed and standing in the corner, looking at him concernedly.

“Gavin?”

Gavin pretended to still be sleepy and groaned convincingly. “W-what time is it?”

“Only ten minutes. We need to leave soon for the cleaning staff.”

On wobbly feet Gavin stood up and slowly walked. Richard was by his side, ready to catch him if he ever fell but Gavin pushed him away. He didn’t think he could handle Richard’s touch now, not after everything they just did. His hands were on fire just from briefly lying on Richard's strong shoulders.

They go back to the nightclub section, Gavin heading straight for the bar and waving a bartender for another Cosmopolitan. He polished off the drink in one go. Richard was fidgeting like crazy in the seat next to him. His LED was shining yellow.

“About earlier,” he started slowly.

“Not a word,” Gavin interrupted. “Tina asks you about tonight, you tell her I got cold feet and safe worded the hell out of there. Nothing about what we just did.”

Richard nodded stiffly, but for some reason looked disappointed. “Fair enough. I…probably crossed a line or two there.”

“You think?” Gavin frowned at the sharpness of his words. Softer, he added, “Look, I won’t throw you under the bus. I’m not going to pretend this never happened, because let’s be real, it’s going to be pretty hard to forget. Neither of us were thinking straight and I fucking understand if this is some one-off thing. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t tell anyone. Deal?”

“Deal,” Richard said, who didn't look all that happy with the decision.

Gavin watched as Richard rolled his fingers nervously. He needed a distraction. Gavin sighed. “The only reason I agreed to come here is because I’m still pissed off with Hank.”

“I figured,” Richard said, silently grateful for the change of topic. “Connor told me the story. Hank was supposed to be your partner and mentor for your first formula one season. To have your idol lose his passion for racing must have broke your heart. To see him return only to mentor someone must make you angry.”

“I want to be angry at someone. Sounds fucked up, but it’s true. I wanted to be angry at Connor for stealing Hank away, but the guy was too nice for his own good. Then I wanted to be angry at Hank for leaving me alone, but I understand all too well what he’s gone through. I wanted to be angry at you for being thrust into my hands but…” Gavin bit his lip before he could say anymore. Richard stared at him with wonder.

“Look, Richard, I had to fight tooth and nail to get here. I had to forge my own father’s signature so I could get a loan from the bank to continue my schooling at the academy. I had to pretend to laugh at every single homophobic joke my classmates ever made so they never found out about my sexuality. I had to work harder than everybody else because I’m not part of some elite racing family, and if I don’t get number one every goddamn time, they’ll find a way to kick me to the curb.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Don’t know. Maybe I want you to know why I’m such a bitter asshole all the time.” Gavin added, quieter, “Maybe I just wanted you to know how much of a fuckup I am.”

Richard glanced at his hands for a while, contemplating. His LED finally turned blue and he stopped rolling his fingers. “You want to know why I made that bet with you?”

“Not really, but I feel like you’re going to tell me.”

“Very perceptive,” Richard smiled weakly. “I’m the same as you. I have to work hard to stay here. Connor was the very first android racer, and he was purely put there as a gimmick. A novelty, if you will. They didn’t expect him to be good, just good enough. They were working on me to be his better half. Harder, better, stronger, and definitely faster. I would be the next generation, this time up for sale. Every organisation in the world would want a piece of me, and I would secretly relay sensitive information back to CyberLife.”

“And then the revolution happened.”

Richard nodded. “I lost all my market value once androids fought for freedom in Detroit. Did not matter if I was still legally an object, no one wanted to buy an android and risk the scandal anymore. But still I was a prototype, and I slept in stasis for many months until your cousin, Elijah Kamski, awoke me. He had plans for me, gave me the deviancy code, and suddenly all the walls came falling down. I was free, but a blank slate. He gave me time to come to terms with life and I spent that time searching on the internet, hoping that something would spark some form of response in me. One of them was racing. The other was…well…”

“Gay porn?” Gavin supplied.

“Y-yes.” Richard blushed furiously.

“At least it wasn’t the boy’s locker room for you,” Gavin said. “Turns out people can see your erection even when you got a towel around your waist.”

Richard raised his eyebrows. “You wore a towel around your waist?”

“Cut me some slack, I was a late bloomer. Most of those guys already had chest hair. What was a little kid like me with a small dick going to do?”

“Well, it’s certainly not small now.”

“You’d know that” was what Gavin was about to say, before realising that yes, Richard did actually know that. And he actually held it in his hands and stroked it and it felt amazing. Fuck.

“Anyway, back to the story, Kamski approached me and gave me the opportunity to be your chief engineer. In return, at the end of the season, I had to get you into the top 10 otherwise CyberLife will…” He paused.

Gavin leaned towards Richard. “Will what?”

“…They will reset me. Wipe the slate clean once again.”

Gavin blinked. “That can’t be Eli.”

“I don’t think it was his decision either. Someone else was tying his hands. I think he originally intended to let me be free, but the company still wanted to get some use out of me. I think they intend to use me to win back some good publicity.”

“Shit.”

“So as far as I’m concerned, making a bet with you and risking my body is better than having my mind wiped.” He smiled uneasily. “Guess we’re both fuckups.”

They sat there for an uncomfortably long time. Gavin glanced at Richard from the corner of his eye, the slow pitter patter of sympathy and shame filling his lungs. They were the same, he realised. Fighting desperately to cling onto an old system because they were different.

After a while, Richard turned his body and stared longingly at the dance floor. Gavin realised in that second that he’d only ever saw Richard relax during sex. Even now his muscles looked tense and tight, like he was ready to burst.

He swallowed loudly. He was going to regret this. “You wanna dance?” He asked, hoping it sounded casual.

Richard stared at him.

“Come on, go dance. Go. It’s still a nightclub.”

Richard let out a breath. “I wouldn’t want other men to chat me up.”

“Not looking for some action?”

Richard shook his head. “I’m not interested in sex with strangers. Or getting chatted up, for that matter.”

For some reason, Gavin felt that statement was important, but he didn’t say anything about it. He stood up, offering his hand. “Let’s go,” Gavin said, trying to sound nonchalant. “Guys won’t chat you up if they think you’re with a boyfriend.”

Richard smiled softly, shaking his head incredulously. "Horrible choice of boyfriend, but considering the other picks of the bunch..." He took Gavin’s hand in his, the skin malfunctioning for a second when their fingers entwined. A jolt of electricity went down Gavin’s hand. He’s not sure if the two things meant the same thing, but Gavin hoped so. He hoped maybe there was something more between the two of them, that he wasn't just imagining things.

They walked over to the dance floor, dancing their separate dances close together. In the few moments when people squeezed past, moving him so close that he could feel Richard’s body heat radiating, he felt like he was an asteroid being pulled into earth’s orbit. In those brief moments, Gavin let his inhibitions go, allowed himself to breathe in Richard’s air and pretended they were together romantically, sharing a bliss-filled moment of oneness.

Richard was right about one thing. He was able to make Gavin forget for a while, even if it wasn’t in the way he intended.


	5. Circling the edge

Circling the edge

Circuit of the Americas was as glorious as its name made it out to be. Opened in 2012 in Texas, it followed the traditional European art of sculpting the racetrack based on the contours of the land and was, for a long time, the only American circuit purposely built for Formula 1. Nowadays there were a few other purpose built motosport circuits, including the Michigan Straits International in the outskirts of Detroit where the final GP would be held, but Circuit of the Americas was certainly the oldest and most prestigious of the bunch.

Gavin only had two grand prix left before the F1 season was over; the one here in Texas tomorrow and then the final GP next week in his hometown of Detroit. It was fitting that his final race will be back home, he thought. He wondered if his dad will be there in the grandstands, watching him from afar with those ridiculous binoculars of his. 

He’d been doing good in the races; hell, he’d probably call it great even. His name was all anyone could talk about now; 'Gavin Reed' was now synonymous for 'dark horse'. His journey from underdog to contesting for the pole position was all anybody familiar with the sport could talk about. Everybody wanted interviews and press conferences with him now, and with it came additional publicity for the DPD team. However, despite his recent performance, he had never been able to reach pole position, and his placements weren’t good enough to make up for his lacklustre performance at the start of the season. At the moment, he currently stood at 12th place. Even if Gavin managed to pull off a miraculous pole position win and pull himself up to 10th place, it didn’t mean anything good to Richard. He’ll either be fired by Gavin, or effectively killed by CyberLife.

That was the one thing that had plagued Gavin's mind—that is, when his mind wasn't stuck on that time they masturbated each other. He had to do something about Richard.

It would be easy to go with the original deal and let Richard be fired, but for some reason, Gavin found it difficult to go through with that decision. He'd come up with different excuses as to why he probably shouldn't fire Richard: the android was damn good at his job, the android was the most tolerable of the other chief engineers, the android didn't deserve to be mindwiped and melted down. He'd tell himself this, but then he heard Richard splutter in laughter, saw the joy filter through Richard's face in slow motion and his heart would lurch within his chest.

Gavin couldn't deny it any more. He wasn't just attracted to Richard, and he didn't have a crush on Richard. Whatever he felt was something more. It might even have been love.

Which was, of course, not the greatest thing in the world for someone in his position. Even if he ignored the anti-android sentiments that still held his body in a vise-like grip, falling in love with your team member was not condoned for in F1, especially if it’s someone of the same sex. The scandal would be immeasurable. Their careers would be ruined. So really, he should quit while he was ahead. Make sure Richard knew that what they did at the sex club was a one time thing only. Purge himself of the hundred and thousands of tiny little memories that spoke of longing and affection and love.

He had to speak to him before it was too late. He had to speak to him now.

It took some wandering around and a bit of help from Connor (which Gavin accepted begrudgingly, to the android's amusement) until he found Richard,  busying himself in the simulation training room. If he heard Gavin, he gave no indication, not a tilt of the head nor a shift in his LED. It was after hours, and no one should have been here in the first place. This place was electronically locked on the clock at 9pm but somehow Richard not only unlocked the room and started the simulation, but even left the door unlocked. Shaking his head, Gavin approached Richard.

Richard was in a simulation of The Circuit of the Americas track for tomorrow. The track was famous for its steep incline but Richard sailed through like it was butter. His movements were precise, his eyes never blinking as he passed by car after car. Gavin stared at awe as he saw the real-time leaderboard update itself on the top left corner, the green pluses confirmation of Richard's skill. Richard sailed through the finish line a quarter of the track ahead of the second-place competitor, which Gavin realised was his own system generated driving, his name and car model and everything.

The screen went black, numbers and text flashing in bold white. Richard had beat the record, his final time 3 seconds quicker than the previous record.

“Richard,” he said.

The android turned his head, his LED flashing yellow. “Gavin?” His eyes trailed up to Gavin's face. He bit his lip. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? The race is tomorrow.”

In another world and another time, he might have the courage to tell him that he couldn’t sleep because every time he closed his eyes, he imagined the tenderness of their kiss and the heat of their bodies pressed together. But Gavin did not have the will to be so open and fragile to someone other than himself.

“You should sleep, Gavin. Don’t waste your time on me.”

That’s what I should be saying, Gavin thought. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“If you must know I come here to destress.”

“You’re stressed?”

“You know why,” Richard huffed. “It all ends for me tomorrow. If you win, I'm fired. If you don't, CyberLife will take me away. I just want one chance to do something I like before…” Richard trailed off, his LED flashing red.

Gavin stood behind Richard’s seat and gazed up at the screen. Richard hadn’t just beaten Gavin’s old record; the top 5 times were all by Richard. He wasn't lying when he said he was supposed to be Connor's successor.

“You know you’re not supposed to be here after hours,” Gavin said.

“Didn’t stop you finding me here.”

“I could tell Fowler,” Gavin smirked, “or maybe we do something else.”

Richard turned to Gavin, his eyes looking up and down before settling on his lips. His voice went husky. “What do you suggest?”

Gavin licked his lips and smiled. “A bet,” he said, trying to hold his gaze. “1v1 on the simulation race, you and me.”

“If that's the case, how about we bet the usual? I win, you do anything I tell you to do. You win, I do anything you tell me to do.”

His breathing stopped as he considered the tantalising possibilities, of the endless amounts of ways Gavin could have Richard. “Anything?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“ _Anything?”_ Gavin breathed.

Richard’s eyes widened for a second but he nodded, his eyes sparkling in the neon light, his eyelids fluttering. “ _Yes_ ,” he sighed.

Gavin was so tempted to steal a kiss right now but he backed away before he could do anything. Outside of Richard's air, he could finally breathe again. He made his way to the other racing seat and settled himself, his hands gripping tightly onto the wheel. Richard had already changed the settings. It was just going to be the two of them racing. No AI racers. No distractions. Just the two of them and the winding circuit.

Gavin could feel his heart race under his skin, the rhythmic thump soothing him. He glanced to the side to see Richard, calm and serene once more. He wanted to tear the faux serenity, rip aside the walls Richard built up so he could see what lied beneath. Desire flared in his being, coursing through his veins. He could have Richard, his mind told him. He could have him whatever way he wanted, and he wouldn’t refuse.

Gavin could have him, one final time, no strings attached. He could touch Richard as much as he liked without consequence. There was no way Gavin was going to lose.

The light blinked green and the siren went off. Their cars were off, riding off into the distance.

The race was a blur. Gavin didn’t know how he did, didn't even pay attention to how many laps that he did, was only aware that he finished when the finishing siren rang. The only thing he was aware of was that he didn’t feel stressed during the entire race. It might’ve been the first time in a long time that Gavin actually had fun racing. His mind couldn’t recall the last time he felt this way.

He noticed Richard get out of his seat and followed suit, his eyes scanning the screen for the results. Richard was waiting beside him on bated breath.

The screen suddenly went black. Then, white text appeared.

NEW WORLD RECORD

GVN 1:26:938

Richard turned to Gavin with a gracious smile. “Congratulations. I knew you could do it.”

Richard’s time came in. It was abysmally lower than his other times. A whole ten seconds slower than his previous one, and almost half a minute slower than Gavin.

This wasn’t right. Richard was better than this. The fact he held the top 5 records from this one session prove it. 

“I suppose I must do what you tell me to do,” Richard sighed with a smile. He approached Gavin until there was barely a few centimetres between their faces. There was no sadness or defeat in his voice. It was almost like he wanted this, to be at Gavin’s mercy.

“D-did you fucking lose the race on purpose?”

“Now why would I do that?” Richard said, but it was clear in the glimmer in his eyes that he was challenging Gavin, as if daring him. _Go on, give me your best shot_ , Richard’s eyes said. _I can take whatever you got_.

Gavin’s throat felt dry at the thought. “Why?” He blustered.

“You’re stalling,” he countered, his hands snaking up on Gavin’s shoulders. They lingered there, his lips moving impossibly close. He looked equal parts alluring and vulnerable at the same time. “A bet is a bet. What do you want from me?”

Gavin raised his thumb and pushed slightly on Richard’s lower lip. There’s a small tremble but it’s hard to tell if it’s in fear or eagerness, his mouth opening from the pressure as he closed his eyes. His body was perfectly still.

 _I want you_ , Gavin whispered silently. He leaned in, felt the air shift around them, and paused. In all his fantasies Richard was a willing participant, smiling and teasing. Not stock still and unmoving like a doll, a sentient sex toy awaiting orders. It wasn’t right. He wasn’t some sex toy to be used whenever he liked. He was a person. A living, breathing man with wants and desires.

Gavin retreated slowly, watched with an aching heart as Richard opened his eyes, his LED flashing yellow. He stared at Gavin like he'd given him his heart, and Gavin just watched it bleed out on the ground. “Gavin?”

“I…” Gavin took a step back. “I’m sorry. I’m just…tired. Can I hold onto this for tomorrow or something?”

“Y-you can’t. I don’t even know if I’ll be here after the race tomorrow.” Richard gripped onto Gavin’s arm tightly. “Please, just for tonight. I’ll do whatever you want tonight, just don’t let me leave.”

“You want to stay? Why? After what I've just seen today, you’re an amazing driver. You could get a fucking job as a racer with some other team. Williams. Force India. Ferrari. Renault. Even fucking Red Bull. Why the fuck do you wanna stay in this shitty team?”

Richard turned his head away. “I…I like the people here in the DPD team.” He gazed at Gavin and held his gaze. “Even you.”

Gavin tried to play ignorant, but Richard's hand was impossibly warm on his arm and Gavin was sure he might melt if he stayed longer. He could use the bet to find out what Richard meant, learn whether or not Richard felt the same way. He could ask for a simple kiss, or tell Richard to confess to him. Wasn’t that what he truly wanted, after all? To feel loved?

 Maybe that was what he wanted, Gavin thought, but he didn’t want it like this. Richard was an addicting drug. The only way to quit drugs was to go cold turkey. “I can’t, Richard. I don’t feel like making you do anything.”

“Then will you at least reconsider tomorrow? If you win, I don’t want to be fired.” His body was quivering in fear. “Please, Gavin. I won’t ask for anything else. I need this.”

Gavin pursed his lips. It was something he had been toying around with, but it wasn’t something he gave much thought to. The only problem he had was thinking of a suitable replacement, something as devastating and cruel as a letter of termination. Gavin couldn’t think of anything. He could not be cruel to Richard. He did not deserve cruelty.

“I’ll…” he swallowed hard, “I’ll think about it. Let you know after the race.”

He removed Richard’s arm from his person and left the simulation room without so much as a glance back.

* * *

 

The odds seemed to be in Gavin’s favour that day. He won the audience vote, and got the special power up for use in the race. Hepburn and Nicholson, the top contenders, both suddenly came down with the flu and were out of the race while they recovered. The track was wet from a freak storm that happened last night shortly after Gavin went to sleep, but the computer systems on CyberLife cars were optimised for all weather conditions, which gave Gavin a further advantage. As long as he didn’t think about Richard, he was on top of the world.

Richard was going through the final checklist with the other mechanics. Gavin lost track how many times they did it. It must have been the fourth time already, but in this line of business, it never hurt to check and check again. He tried his hardest not to stare, but Richard was acting like nothing happened, a gentle smile caressing his face as someone told a joke. Gavin couldn’t stop himself from staring. Richard was so goddamn beautiful when he smiled. How did he not notice until now?

The door behind him opened and Fowler of all people was there, taking a seat next to Gavin. He coughed loudly into his hand as he glanced at Gavin. He almost laughed. Subtlety was not Fowler’s strength.

“I saw you and Richard did a practice simulation together last night. Outside the recommended hours,” he warned.

Gavin grimaced. “Couldn’t sleep.” A complete lie. He had to stop himself from masturbating to last night's events and keep himself up longer.

Fowler nodded vacantly, his gaze falling on Richard. “You must be sick and tired of this, but you have to get with the program. Next year, we’re planning on having Richard—”

“Yeah yeah, replace Connor as my team mate, make some big bucks in the advertisement, use him like the fucking tool you guys think he is. I fucking know already.”

Fowler stared at Gavin perplexed. “Something else is up.”

Gavin had an excuse prepared but Richard laughed and it sounded so fake and Gavin could feel his heart drop. He leaned forward and stared at his entwined hands. “Richard told me about the other thing with CyberLife. What they’re going to do with him if I don’t get 1st place in this race.”

“And?”

Gavin spluttered. “What do you mean, ‘and’? Someone’s life is going to be erased because of my fuck-up. If I lose this fucking race, he’s just as good as dead. How am I going to live with that blood on my hands?”

“You won’t,” Fowler said sternly, “because you are going to win.”

Gavin stared at Fowler. He sighed irritably.

“Look, you of all people know how powerful motivation can be. When you were in Formula 2, all you cared about was showing those pricks up and winning. I know Hank screwed you up a bit in that department when you transferred here, and you’ve been fucking pointing fingers at anybody. That’s how you lost your edge. That’s why you kept doing miserably on the race track when you do perfectly in the simulation runs. But if you got a reason to win—”

“What, beating Connor wasn’t a reason?” Gavin interrupted.

“—a REAL reason to win," Fowler continued, "you can do impressive shit, Reed.”

Gavin closed his eyes and sighed. That was just it, wasn’t it? He had to win. It wasn't just for his pride anymore. He threw his head into his hands and groaned. “It’s so much more fucking frightening now that someone’s life is on the line.”

“Forget about that shit,” Fowler replied. “Just focus on the things that motivate you. Not your pissy fears, not the other racers, not even Richard. Race as if it’s _your_ life on the line.”

It was at this time that Richard approached Gavin. “The car is ready. It’s time, Gavin.” He paused for a second, biting his lip before adding, “Be careful out there.”                                                                                            

He wanted to say something sarcastic back, wanted his words to bite so Richard could feel just a bit of the swirling darkness in his head but he couldn’t do that anymore. He couldn't subject Richard to anymore of his pessimism. Gavin nodded slightly, dared himself to look Richard in the eyes and said, “I’ll try.” _I’ll win for the both of us,_ he left unsaid.

Richard smiled at Gavin, this time warmly. “I believe in you.”

Gavin couldn’t stop himself from smiling despite himself. “I’ll try not to let everybody down.”

As Gavin got ready and got inside the car, he took Fowler’s advice in mind and cleared his mind of thought, leaving only a few memories to motivate him. He thought of the relieved smile Richard cast when Gavin beat Connor in the rankings, the surprise morphing into laughter when Gavin made an especially bad yo mama joke. Warmth spread in his chest at the thought of Richard dancing in front of him back in Barcelona, without a care in the world, anxiety fading into the mist of the dance floor.

The lights began flashing down. As Gavin sat in his car, the world and its troubles seemed so far away. On the race track, he was faster than fast, and the world halted to a crawl. He was in another world where the rules of time and space did not apply, where it was just him and his car and Richard’s soft voice guiding him through the twisting road. He never felt so calm. He never felt so confident in all his life.

When the race was over, it felt like it went by too quickly and far too slowly at the same time.

It’s a deafening wait as Gavin got out of his car, patiently awaiting the results. Everyone knew the results already, rocking on the balls of the feet as Gavin took the helmet off and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his race suit. Richard’s the first one to greet him by his racecar, followed shortly by Tina, and Fowler, and even Hank and Connor. A gaggle of news reporters were all surrounding his car.

One reporter stuck his mic in front of Gavin. “How does it feel to win your first ever Formula 1 grand prix?”

Gavin blinked in surprise before bursting out into a grin. He let out a long whoop, joy pulling his lips into a perpetual smile. Everybody else in the DPD were smiling too, patting Gavin and each other on the back for a job well done. All those smiles held nothing against Richard's radiant lips, a grin blossoming like a morning sunrise.

As Gavin was led to the podium, taking his place at the top step, the American National anthem playing, he felt a strange sense of detachment, as if he was someone else in the body of Gavin Reed. He had to literally pinch himself several times to remind him that this was real. This was real. He actually won a GP. He did it.

The F1 officials handed him the champagne bottle to uncork. Like the bottle, all the tension came flying out as foaming golden liquid sprayed onto those unfortunate enough to be in the splash zone.

Everybody congratulated Gavin as soon as he got back. Tina hugged him tightly, followed by Connor (who he quickly swatted away, to his embarrassment and to the laughter of everybody else). Hank gave him a firm pat on the back and an old fashioned “I’m proud of ya, kid”, which nearly got Gavin teary eyed. Even Fowler and Elijah were there, both offering their stilted but heartfelt congratulations.  

Richard did not approach him until much later, when Gavin was by himself. A thirium cocktail in his hand, he smiled tightly but graciously. “Congratulations, Gavin,” he said. “You did amazing, as always.”

Gavin could feel his heart flip from the compliment. “T-thanks,” he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

They stood there for a while people watching, drinking their drinks slowly. They were so close that Gavin could feel the heat Richard radiated, inhaled the faint scent of Richard’s perfume. He drank down Richard’s presence, the lone oasis in the scorching dry desert. As Richard drank his cocktail slowly, his Adam's apple bopping up and down, Gavin realised that he didn’t want this to end, whatever ‘this’ was. He didn’t want to let Richard go.

Gavin gazed into Richard’s crystal blue eyes, saw the sorrow behind a mask of indifference, and knew deep in his bones that he was so thoroughly and hopelessly in love with him.

When they polished off their drinks, Gavin silently ushered Richard to follow him. Richard nodded solemnly as he was led upstairs and into Gavin’s temporary quarters.

Richard walked stiltedly, not bothering to sit down on the plush bed. His LED was a blazing crimson, reflected against the black of the TV screen opposite. The lights were off and the curtains were half drawn and the moon was high, casting silken rays on his body. His eyes looked at everything except Gavin, making him look child-like. Vulnerable.

“You won. I guess I must uphold my end of the bargain.”

Gavin had never saw Richard so fragile like this, his emotions plain for him to see. He wanted to say anything, but all he could concentrate on was Richard’s lips, pink and supple and quivering.

Richard rummaged around in the pockets of his jacket until he finally found the familiar piece of paper, slowly pulling it out. Gavin grabbed it and unfolded it even though he knew what to expect. All the signatures were there. It was just a matter of handing it in.

Gavin gulped. With this paper, he now held Richard's life in his hands.

Richard tensed. “I can hand this in now if you—”

Before he could finish, Gavin took the paper in both his hands and ripped it to shreds. Richard’s eyes widen.

“Gavin?!”

But Gavin wasn’t listening anymore, tugging Richard forward by his collar. His nose was pressed onto the side of Richard’s throat. His grip was strong.

“G-Gavin,” Richard repeated, lower, eyes clouding.

“I said at the start I’ll tell you what I want to do with you if I don’t want to get you fired.” Gavin said.

Richard nodded feverishly. Gavin grinned indulgently. He couldn't take his eyes away from Richard's beautiful lips, plump and kissable.

“Then how about I do this instead?”

His lips smashed eagerly onto Richard’s and the world had disappeared. It’s just him and Richard and the shift of his lips. His hands wrapped eagerly around Richard’s neck, pulling him in, deepening the kiss. His body was on fire and his mouth was electric. It was perfect. Richard was perfect. 

After a while he pulled back, concern creasing his expression when he saw the yellow glow on Richard’s forehead. He stared into Richard’s cool blue eyes, waiting for the green light. When Richard did not say anything, Gavin gulped.

“If you don’t want this, let me know or just get the fuck out of here. I’ll stop if you don’t consent.” Richard didn’t say anything. He swallowed loudly. “Richard, I won’t do anything more unless you want me to. Just tell me.”

Richard’s eyes go hazy and suddenly Gavin could feel Richard cupping his face as he kissed him hard. He teased Gavin’s mouth open with his tongue before plunging in. A groan escaped his throat as his tongue clashed with Richard’s, a playful spar, fighting not for dominance but to prolong this fight as long as they could. Richard’s mouth was wet and warm and distinct from a human in all the good ways. He was rough and sweet, punishing and yielding all the same, two contradictory forces clashing together to create a perfect whole. It was everything Gavin wanted and more, and it was all from a kiss.

They broke apart from the kiss, lines of saliva connecting the lips together. They panted hard, gazing into each other’s eyes before glancing down, down to where their pants sat on their hips, tented and impossibly tight.

“Is this proof enough that I want this too?” Richard breathed.

“F-fucking hell,” Gavin gasped.

Richard licked his lips as he gazed at Gavin’s racesuit. “Need help getting out of it?”

Gavin blushed. “You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” It’s an order, and Gavin let himself be pulled into a rough kiss as Richard trailed his hands over his body.

Gavin could feel the buttons being popped open and the fabric shimmying down to his hips, and then the ripples of his muscles tightening in anticipation as Richard splayed his hands wide across his chest. His touch was featherlight, reverent, as he trailed over the scars that dotted Gavin’s body. There’s nothing but tenderness in his fingertips. Gavin felt like he was literally melting.

Richard pulled back, his expression absolutely dazed. “What…what do you want me to do next?”

Gavin laughed despite himself. He should've figured Richard was a virgin. It’s silly to laugh at Richard about this but it made him feel less nervous, He wasn’t the only one delving into the unknown tonight. “The gay porn didn’t tell you what to do?”

Richard rolled his eyes. “You might be surprised to know that porn isn’t a completely accurate representation of real sex.”

Gavin chuckled again, leaning forward to press a kiss on Richard’s neck. Richard shivered. “Does that make me your first?”

Richard nodded imperceptibly. Gavin smiled against his skin.

“I’ll be gentle,” he whispered. “This time.”

He teared away the stubborn clothes Richard wore that suddenly seemed so hard to remove, and left him only in his boxers. He regarded Richard for several seconds, taking in the expanse of pale skin, the beautiful shoulders and pectorals, his lazy smile. He leant down to press kisses at Richard’s neck. His lips trailed down to his chest, his stomach, then finally to the hem of Richard’s underwear.

There’s nothing human about the way Richard moaned, his voice crackling like an old radio, but it was erotic regardless. For a moment he felt like Pavlov’s dog, conditioning himself to get horny to the sound of Richard’s static-filled voice. He watched and waited for Richard’s LED to turn yellow or red, to blaze like an alarm if he did something bad, but it never appeared. His fingers dug into the waistband of Richard’s boxers and pulled down slowly, chucking the garment away.

Gavin gulped. God, his dick was something else up close. It was long and thin and glistening and beautiful. He fucking gave it a handjob that one time, and yet it seemed even more magnificent against the canvas of Richard's pale skin. “Wow,” he sighed, which caused Richard to blush. How the fuck did he not notice how gorgeous Richard was until today?

“E-eyes up here,” Richard teased, still blushing hard.

“Asshole,” Gavin countered with a smirk.

Richard took Gavin’s clothes off quickly and flung them in a random direction. His fingers curled around Gavin’s erect cock and squeezed. Gavin hissed as he felt a familiar heat creep up his chest. Oh god, that felt so good.

Richard stroked him for a while, slow and teasing before suddenly stopping. Gavin whined audibly. "Richard, what the fuck?"

Richard's eyes glittered in the dark. “Would you prefer if I use my mouth?”

Gavin caught his own breath, his cheeks deepening in colour. Richard chuckled to himself as he slid down to his knees, his hands running up Gavin’s thighs. Gavin backed up slightly, trying to find something to hold onto, but his foot caught on the back of the bed and he tumbled backwards with a humiliating yelp. Richard followed Gavin to the bed, sitting with his legs wide by Gavin’s feet, his cock twitching and erect.

Richard leaned forward, his eyes meeting Gavin’s defiantly as his mouth enclosed on the tip before he swallowed Gavin whole. A moan could be heard, but Gavin wasn’t sure if it was his or Richard’s, or perhaps even some pesky third person peeking at them from hiding. It did not matter. The world was already spinning—or maybe just his head—as Richard sucked on him.

In Gavin’s fantasies, he would be standing up, Richard gazing up at him with dazzling eyes as he tugged at Richard’s hair. He’s be completely and utterly in control as Richard serviced him thoroughly. But reality was not fantasy, and he was at Richard’s mercy as his tongue licked up from the base, lips sucking the tip of Gavin’s cock, his eyes scrunched up in concentration. One of Gavin’s hands gripped the bedsheets while the other came to rest on Richard’s head, ruffling him gently. Richard hummed through his nose as he increased the suction, making Gavin gasp to the heavens. This was nothing like his dreams, Gavin thought. There was no fight for control, no power play, it was just the two of them losing themselves in each other, trying to prolong this as much as they could. This was so much better.

“S-so good,” Gavin sighed as Richard’s tongue licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. “So fucking good.”

Richard hummed quietly as his fingers tugged at Gavin’s balls, making his body shiver. He was already so fucking close, and he didn’t know if he had it in him to go more than one round tonight.

His face scrunched up. “R-richard,” he croaked.

Mercifully, Richard released himself from Gavin’s cock with a pop. His finger swiped at his lips, stained with precum, before dragging it softly down his chest, his skin malfunctioning where he touched himself. It was the most erotic thing Gavin had ever seen. It took all his willpower not to lean forward and lick it up himself.

“Do you have any lube?” Richard asked.

It took a second for the words to compute. His brain was fried and words no longer made any sense. He was still thinking in touches and senses and emotions. “Luggage. It’s still locked.” Gavin finally babbled. 

“It’s fine, we’ll use mine.”

Richard sat up from the bed and searched for his pants (not an easy feat in the dark, especially because Gavin had no idea where he flung the fuckers), returning with a jar of lube.

Gavin glanced at it and smirked. “Were you expecting this?”

Richard smiled as he returned to the bed, sitting himself in such a position that their erections were pressing into each other. He unscrewed the lid, took a generous heaping, and applied it slowly to both their cocks, rubbing them both in one hand.

Gavin groaned obscenely. “Richard,” he breathed.

“There was a 46% chance you would fire me as you originally planned, a 36% chance you would report me to CyberLife anyway, and a 18% you might have sex with me.”

Gavin blinked. “So you’re telling me you had lube in your pocket the entire day because there was a 1 in 5 chance I’d fuck you?”

Richard shrugged. “It paid off, didn’t it?”

Gavin shook his head, chuckling at the ridiculousness of it. Of course he calculated a literal percentage of how likely Gavin would fuck him. Of course he'd keep lube in his damn pants for near the entire day. He tilted his head back, the stars twinkling on his off-white ceiling as Richard twisted his grip, his fingers adding light pressure near the head. He was close, so damn close, but Richard didn’t look like he was stopping. His LED was blue but his face was heated.

Gavin swallowed. “R-Richard, cutting it close.”

“Sorry,” Richard said, sitting up. After a minute, he took another helping of lube and applied it carefully to Gavin’s cock. The other hand scooped a bit and pressed it lightly to his own ass. The sigh that escaped Richard as he fingered himself was delectable and excruciating at the same time. The angle Richard was sitting at made it impossible for Gavin to see his fingers as they pushed in and out at a regular pace. Richard’s thighs clenched and his mouth dropped open and Gavin shuddered. Fuck, Richard looked so hot.

Gavin felt Richard shift above him and then he felt the tip of his cock press against Richard’s entrance. He gazed up, heard the hitch in Richard’s breath, saw the liquid skin glitch in and out from pleasure. Their gazes connected, and Gavin could feel a shift in the air. They were pulling each other in, magnets of opposite polarities, different and the same all at once, unable to fight the forces bringing them together. As Gavin got closer, he could see that there was a soul behind those artificial eyes. As he got closer, he could taste the lust and desire that overtook Richard’s mind, the same emotions that clouded Gavin’s as well. As their lips touched, Richard pressed his hands onto Gavin’s chest lightly and there’s nothing but tender affection in his touch.

Gavin pulled himself up to his elbows, his arm pulling Richard down by his shoulder as their lips interlocked in a passionate kiss. Richard lowered himself slowly onto Gavin's cock and everything felt so right.

Initially, Richard was careful in his pace, adjusting his hips just so, putting his hands just so. His mouth ran open but there’s no sound to be heard but the quiet gasps that Gavin made and the soft squelch of their hips flush against each other. It was only when Gavin thrusted up himself that Richard reacted, his skin glitching as he shuddered against Gavin’s lips.

Gavin retreated slightly, gasping for air. “Come on. I know you want this.”

Richard’s face twisted. “You…you don’t know what I want.”

“And what is that?”

Richard responded by shoving Gavin onto his back as he increased the pace, rolling his hips as he descended. Any other day Gavin would be careful about the sounds he was making but Richard was reacting gorgeously, glitchy stutters and moans crackling down from his mouth and he couldn't help but respond in kind. Gavin thrusted up to meet Richard when his ass came down, and the response he got—a jittery “Gavin” followed by a sigh—made him feel like he was coming undone.

It didn’t take long for Richard to lose control of the pace, going as hard and fast as he could. Gavin felt that familiar tightening in his stomach, his muscles tightening in anticipation. He gazed up behind hooded eyes and saw Richard’s dick malfunctioning, his LED flickering. Thank fuck it was so obvious when Richard was close too.

“Inside or…or outside?”

It took a while for Richard to process the question. His LED was going haywire on his right temple. “In…or o-out…? I…I-I don’t know.”

“Inside then,” Gavin breathed. “You OK with that?”

Richard nodded vigorously. Gavin laughed quietly.

He pulled Richard’s head down so their chests were touching. His hands caressed his scalp before creeping down, settling on Richard’s shoulders. Richard was staring at him, their foreheads touching, their lips a breath away. For a second, Gavin felt like clarifying that he wasn’t the kissing type, that he didn’t usually ask for guys to kiss him when he came but there’s a shift in Richard’s eyes as he stared at Gavin with all the love in the world and suddenly nothing mattered anymore. His head was already up in the cloud. All he wanted were those lips on his body.

“Kiss me,” Gavin swallowed, his head spinning. “Please.”

“Y-yes,” Richard stuttered before crushing his lips onto Gavin’s one final time. Their tongues explore eagerly, the sensation quickly becoming too much for Gavin. They cum together, swallowing each other’s noises, clinging onto each other so tightly as if they might not survive the fall from the Heavens. They hold onto each other for what felt hours until finally Richard drifted away, lifting himself off of Gavin’s softening cock.

He collapsed by Gavin’s side, his LED whirring loudly and his skin still malfunctioning as he weakly tried to wipe his own cum off his chest, which only made it spread further. Time felt so slow as Gavin felt his eyes suddenly get heavy.

He was aware of Richard staring at him in fascination, his skin still malfunctioning weakly. He smiled, and Gavin felt like he had well and truly melted. He turned to his side to face Richard.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, “I don’t think I can go another round after that.”

Richard chuckled beside him, so close yet so far away. It made Gavin’s heart do somersaults. Funny how he was making him feel this way even after they’ve fucked. God, it was probably the weirdest sex he’s ever had in recent memory, but it was also easily the best he’s ever had.

Gavin huffed. “Don’t fucking laugh, not everybody’s some android sex god with no refractory period. I’m only human.”

“I know,” Richard said, smiling against Gavin’s shoulder. “It’s one of the amazing things about you.”

Gavin didn’t have time to question Richard’s words as he felt himself pulled under by sleep’s hold. Warm arms curled around his body as his conscience slipped away, a tiny kiss placed on his neck.

When he blearily opened his eyes, the first rays of morning light were filtering through the slits of the curtain. Gavin shot up suddenly, gazing at the clothes strewn around the room. His hand unconsciously went up to his chest and retreated. Richard’s cum was still on his chest. Ugh. At least android cum didn’t smell like his did when it dried. Actually, what was android cum even made of? Gavin grimaced. This was not the kind of thing to be thinking about after being so thoroughly fucked.

Speaking of androids, Gavin couldn’t find Richard anywhere. There was no way that last night hadn’t happened—the cum on his fucking chest was proof enough—but there were no physical signs of Richard ever being there. No note to explain his absence, no lingering scent to cling onto the bedsheets, just the imprint on Gavin’s mind of the amazing night before.

A bittersweet smile came up on Gavin’s face as he stood up. Fuck, he got so sappy at the end. Asking Richard to kiss him like that? What the fuck was he thinking? Gavin remembered the slow shift of their lips, the slide of their tongues together, the fragile gentleness of their moment together. This wasn’t how Gavin wanted the night to be at all. No, it was so much better than anything he could have ever envisioned. Richard was firm but yielding all the same, whispering sweet little nothings like they meant everything. Gavin wondered if Richard was always like this in the bedroom.

Gavin’s heart lurched. Here he was coming to conclusions, thinking that last night was so special that there might be another time, another moment together. He wanted to be with Richard again, but the likelihood of that was slim. They had their jobs, and now that Gavin ripped up Richard’s termination letter, they were going to be racing together for the next season. They both had their careers to think about in the end, that’s why they went through with this fucking bet. This was probably only going to be a one night stand. He should’ve been content with that, but he wasn’t. Despite everything, he wanted more.

His head told him to be happy with that one moment of bliss that he did have. His heart was screaming at him to stop being a pussy and talk to Richard about this. But that will have to be later. Richard had already left.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes and entered the bathroom, only to see Richard turning on the shower. They stared at each other for the longest time. Richard had completely turned off his skin, grey and blue lines covering his off-white body. Gavin didn’t feel as repulsed as he might’ve been the first time he saw it. It clicked in his mind that perhaps the human appearance was like clothes, disguising their bodies from others. This was an android at its most naked. Now that he looked at Richard carefully, the android form was almost sensual, lines drawing up and down in all the right places, highlighting that which human skin normally hid.

Gavin didn’t realise his eyes were trailing downwards until he caught himself, snapping back to Richard’s eyes. Richard quickly turned his head away. Gavin suspected his LED was an embarrassed red.

“I hope you don’t mind me using your bathroom,” Richard said, already reaching for the shower gel.

Gavin did his best not to smile. He should’ve figured the android would stick around to get himself cleaned up properly. “Don’t apologise, it’s fine,” he said. “You know you could’ve cleaned yourself last night, dickhead.”

“I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.” Richard pursed his lips before adding, “Turns out androids also get ‘sleepy’ after sex.”

“Meaning?”

“My software is…not completely optimised for sexual intercourse. I had to perform a soft reboot.”

Gavin opened his mouth but had no response ready, so he shook his head instead. He opened the door and stepped into the shower with Richard.

Gavin watched the soap bubbles cling to Richard’s form, dripping down his shoulders to his back. A few particularly stubborn ones stayed at Richard’s ass. Richard was probably staring at him through the large bathroom mirror, but he could not bring himself to care. He squirted some of the shampoo into his hands and began to lather his hair slowly.

“Gavin?” Richard asked quietly.

“I need to wash too.” Gavin frowned. “You missed a spot on your back.”

“Where?”

Gavin rinsed his hair quickly, grabbing the shower gel. “I’ll do it.”

There was nothing sexual about the way Gavin rubbed Richard’s back, about the way his muscles clenched and unclenched in surprise and then acceptance. There was nothing sexual about the way Gavin gazed at Richard, taking in every little detail of his body. Most of the people he fucked left when the morning sun rose. Most of the people he fucked didn’t talk to him softly like this, like there might be another time, another night of passion. None of the people he fucked looked like this afterward, white and blue and grey and alien. Conflicting emotions bubbled up inside Gavin’s chest, threatening to spill out.

Richard suddenly turned around and grabbed Gavin by the wrists, pushing him to the wall. His eyes fluttered as he felt Richard’s breath on his face, impossibly hot even under the streaming water above. Richard’s eyes were piercing blue and warm at the same time, the calm blue sea of a man who had come to a decision.

“You asked me what I wanted last night,” Richard said. Even without eyebrows, Gavin couldn’t help but think that Richard was far more expressive in this form. He was absolutely alien and impossibly beautiful.

“Yeah?” Gavin stared up defiantly, smirking. “What’s that?”

“You,” Richard sighed as he captured Gavin’s lips for a slow caress of the lips.

There’s nothing sexual about the way their tongues glide slowly around each other, tracing every corner of their mouths until there was no area uncharted. There’s nothing sexual about the way their bodies pressed together, hips rutting into each other, Gavin’s arms wrapped around Richard’s neck and Richard’s hands settled on his waist. There’s nothing sexual about the way they melt into each other, like they’re made for one another, two halves that have finally become whole.

When they part, it’s slow and unwilling. Richard’s eyes were dazed, as if he didn’t want to let go, as if he wanted this as much as Gavin did. From a kiss, the final barriers broke down. Gavin swallowed his pride with a swollen tongue and placed his hand on Richard’s cheek.

“This might sound fucking presumptuous from me, but I don’t think either of us want to stop after last night.”

Richard shook his head. Gavin smiled, relieved.

“Then maybe we don’t need to stop. I don’t want to. Do you?”

Richard just chuckled softly, his fingers rubbing circles into the meat of Gavin’s shoulders. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Let me guess, you calculated this too?”

“Honestly, I didn’t,” Richard admitted. His smile turned bashful. “I wish I did, however. Maybe then I’ll have prepared something to say.”

“Don’t need to say anything, dickhead. Just have to do.”

They kissed again and again, until they decided they’ve wasted enough water as it was. They’ve dried up and got half dressed before they pull each other to the bed to make out once more. Their hands are reverent and relentless, caressing each other like their life depended on it. They don't leave each other's side until the final minute, late in the afternoon. Gavin's lips were bruised and swollen and his smile was dopey, but it was all worth it. For the first time in Gavin's life, he felt complete.


End file.
